archanges perdus
by FantasticWriter
Summary: La vie avait toujours été compliquée et dure pour les frères Winchester. Cependant, ils étaient loin de savoir combien leurs problèmes allaient encore s'aggraver. Jusqu'à ce que Dean en cherchant un moyen surnaturel de soigner Sam, à la suite des épreuves, ouvre un coffret qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû toucher et qu'il libère, ainsi, deux grâces. Leurs grâce ! Parce qu'apparemmen
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel sommeillait et tâchait, surtout, d'ignorer la discussion de plus en plus animée entre Lucifer et Michael. Elle s'éternisait depuis que leur père avait créé le petit dernier ... L'humanité. Ses frères aînés ont grandi dans la nouvelle création de leur père. Ils la trouvaient imparfaite. Encore que c'était, là, le moins agressif de leur qualificatif. Michael et Lucifer s'accordaient sur ce point. Le sujet de leur dispute était plus sensible et concernait un peu Dieu. Dieu et ses ordres. Leur père leur avait ordonné de servir l'humanité. Bien sûr, il avait choisi des termes fleuris mais cela revenait au même! Ils avaient, tous, tiqués à cette commande, mais ils n'avaient pas songé à la contester. Sauf Lucifer, à leur grande surprise!

Gabriel ne comprenait pas l'animosité de Lucifer ... ou même le dédain de Michael et Raphael. Pour sa part, il trouvait l'humanité distrayante.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que Père leur trouve! Reprit Lucifer.

Gabriel retint une exclamation de dépit. Le discours de son frère ressemblait à un disque rayé! Gabriel sentit la grâce de lucifer s'agiter de façon inquiétante. Elle avait l'air de plus en plus hostile.

Il entrouvrit les yeux pour regarder ses aînés. Raphael était dans son coin. Il ne voulait pas, non plus, participer à la discussion de Michael et Lucifer. Il lisait simplement. Michael ignorait à demi Lucifer qui était près de lui. Bien! Cela signifiait que, cette fois, cela ne se dégraderait pas.

Gabriel s'apprêtait à revenir à sa somnolence quand ils l'ont vu.

Il se redressa vivement et toute trace d'hostilité disparut dans les environs. Même s'ils remettaient en question les commandes de leur père, ils l'aimaient tous. Jamais ils ne seraient irrespectueux!

Cependant, quand leur père arriva: ce n'est pas lui qui retint leur attention. Il était accompagné de deux archanges! Des nouveaux nés, de quelques jours! Gabriel était émerveillé par cette vue et un regard sur les aînés lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas le seul. Après que leur père ait créé les anges et l'humanité, ils n'avaient pas pensé que leur père pourrait créer de nouveaux archanges.

Ils étaient doux et Gabriel les aima aussitôt. Le plus jeune était à demi caché derrière leur père mais il regardait les autres archanges avec de grands yeux émerveillés et curieux. Sa grâce était aussi radieuse que celle de Lucifer, débordante d'énergie. L'aîné des deux se tenait près de leur père et les regardait avec une attention farouche et protectrice. Sa grâce s'agitait, révélant sa nervosité.

Dieu intima aux jeunes de s'avancer de quelques pas. Gabriel réalisa ce qui a été troublé depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur ses nouveaux frères. Ils étaient différents de tout autre création de leur père. Là, au cœur de leur grâce, il y avait une âme. Fragile mais non moins puissante, les deux âmes semblaient jouer avec la grâce qui les entourait, les protégeant. Gabriel trouvait cette vue merveilleuse.

\- Mes fils, je vous présente vos nouveaux frères. Demel et Samel.

Comme aucun de ses aînés ne faisait un mouvement pour s'approcher des derniers archanges, Gabriel s'avança pour se tenir à leur niveau.

\- Bonjour, mes frères. Je suis Gabriel, messager du Ciel.

Gabriel leva, brièvement, les yeux vers leur père et fut récompensé par un sourire bienveillant et heureux. Lorsque son regard retourna sur ses petits frères, Gabriel vit avec émerveillement leurs grâces et leurs âmes s'animer de joie à sa salutation.

\- Je suis Demel, le Protecteur. Et c'est Samel.

\- Je suis l'archange, gardien des secrets.

Gabriel clignota des yeux, surpris. C'était de lourdes charges qui se trouvaient derrière ces mots. Demel serait le principal défenseur du Paradis et Samel, le gardien de beaucoup de secrets de leur père.

Il se redressa, les yeux croisant ceux de son père. Pourquoi ces charges? Pourquoi cette combinaison d'âme et de grâce?

\- Demel et Samel ont un grand destin devant eux. Ils seront le pont entre les anges et les Hommes. Ils enseigneront aux anges ce qu'ils apprendront.

\- Pourquoi Père?

\- Pour le meilleur, Michael. Déclara, mystérieusement, Dieu.

* * *

Michael et Lucifer cessèrent leur dispute lorsque la cage trembla autour d'eux. Ils se tendirent, tous les deux. Rien en dehors de leur père ne devrait avoir la puissance d'agir sur la cage. Du moins, ils le croyaient... La cage se désagrégea doucement autour d'eux.

\- Lucifer ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça ne s'est jamais passé avant.

Puis, ils les entendirent. Les cris ! Leurs frères et sœurs tombaient ! Tous ! Michael laissa échapper un cri blessé aux cris d'agonie des leurs. Lucifer, lui aussi, était figé par ce qui arrivait là haut. Toutefois, il fut tiré de sa stupeur lorsque la cage se fissura. Il frémit de peur quand les débris commencèrent à chuter autour d'eux. Il agrippa Michael et le secoua.

\- Michael ! Il faut tenter une sortie !

Lucifer sursauta alors que d'autres débris se fracassaient près d'eux sans que Michael ne réagisse. Alors, Lucifer agrippa fermement son grand frère et décolla, évitant autant que possible les débris qui tombaient. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas espérer tous les éviter. Cela eut le mérite, au moins, de réveiller Michael. Il se dégagea de la poigne de son frère et vola, avec désespoir, vers la Terre. Sachant que s'il n'y parvenait pas, c'était la mort.

Dean tentait de dominer sa peur et son désespoir alors qu'il déposait son petit frère sur son lit. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'aller à l'hôpital. Ils ne pourraient jamais rien faire ! Ils ne pouvaient jamais rien faire ! Ce dont Sam avait besoin, c'était d'un remède surnaturel ! Or, maintenant, ils avaient toute une bibliothèque à leur disposition. Il y aurait bien quelque chose qui aiderait Sam, ici.

Alors, après avoir envoyé Kévin veiller sur Sam, il se précipita et, indifférent au dérangement qu'il faisait, il tira à lui livre après livre, artefact après artefact. Sam lui hurlerait dessus en voyant ça. Mais c'était bon, cela signifierait que Sam était vivant.

Dean heurta l'arrière d'une étagère qui émit un son creux. Dean se figea et, après une hésitation, il tâtonna l'emplacement. Une cachette ? Qu'est-ce que les hommes de lettres avaient trouvé indispensable de cacher de cette façon ? Intrigué, malgré lui, Dean déverrouilla la cachette et y découvrit un simple coffret. Il le déposa sur la tablette, mal à l'aise. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un objet maudit mais Dean était attiré par le coffret. Un coffret couvert de symbole énochien. Dean serra et desserra le poing puis, avant de changer d'avis, il ouvrit rapidement le couvercle. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de réagir à ce qui se passa ensuite. Une lueur éclatante et chaleureuse s'échappa et envahit toute la pièce puis le bunker. Dean n'eut que l'occasion de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de grâce angélique avant qu'une partie de cette énergie n'entre en lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Demel s'agitait nerveusement alors que les aînés leur donnait, à Samel et à lui, leur dernière instruction. Ils allaient être présenté aux autres êtres célestes. Demel était mitigé quant à l'événement. D'un côté, il était enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer ses autres frères célestes mais, de l'autre, il était inquiet. Ils seraient nombreux. Peut-être trop nombreux ! Comment pourrait-il se défendre efficacement ? Ou défendre Samel ?

La grâce de Raphael l'effleura pour le calmer. Demel posa les yeux sur son frère qui le regardait avec attention.

\- Il n'y a pas de danger ici, jeune.

\- Mais...

\- Tes frères ne te feront pas de mal, Demel.

Demel opina mais resta tendu. Contrairement à Samel qui trépignait sur place ou se déplaçait entre Lucifer et Michael. Les deux aînés le regardaient avec amour et indulgence. Demel avait vu la suspicion dans leurs yeux lorsque Père les avait présentés, Demel et lui. Demel savait que c'était à cause de leurs âmes. Mais, c'était passé... Ce regard dérangeant avait disparu et Demel avait pu se détendre. Il avait la certitude que ses frères archanges les aimaient. Mais les anges ? Comment réagiraient-ils ?

\- Tout se passera bien, Demel. Affirma Raphael.

Avant que Demel ait pu commenté, Gabriel arriva avec l'énergie d'une tornade... Mais c'était la façon habituelle de Gabriel d'entrer dans une pièce. Samel s'éclaira à l'entrée de Gabriel. Le messager de Dieu était le préféré de Samel. Après Demel... Les mots de Samel, pas les siens.

\- Salut, Samel ! S'exclama Gabriel en étreignant le dernier de la fratrie. Il est temps de rencontrer vos autres frères.

Pour la première fois, Samel manifesta de l'anxiété. Il s'empressa de retourner auprès de Demel et leva les yeux vers le frère qui l'avait toujours accompagné. Entre eux deux, il existerait toujours quelque chose de plus. Ils avaient passé un bon moment seuls avec leur père pour seul compagnie, après tout. Demel avait vu la naissance de son petit frère. Alors, il s'était juré de protéger Samel peu importe quoi, peu importe contre qui...

Demel enlaça Samel de sa grâce et son frère prit, aussitôt, confiance. Demel décolla avec Samel après ses frères. Ils atterrirent dans une autre partie du Ciel, face à une centaine d'anges. L'heure de la présentation était arrivée.

Le cri résonna à travers le monde, déchirant. Toutefois, les créatures de puissance, démons et anges surtout, reconnurent l'archange et, malgré leur chute, malgré leurs malheurs ces derniers jours, ils crièrent de joie. Ils saluèrent le retour de l'archange Demel.

Dans le cimetière de Lawrence, MIchael se redressa au cri de souffrance et de tristesse de Demel. Demel ! Tous, ils le croyaient mort. Son navire réagit, immédiatement, à l'agitation de sa grâce. Lucifer, lui aussi, s'agita autour de lui. Clairement, son frère avait pensé, lui aussi, que Demel était mort... Comme Samel. Mais voilà qu'en ce temps agité, Demel se faisait entendre. Était-ce un signe ? Et cette douleur et cette peine dans la voix de Demel... Michael craignait d'apprendre ce que cachait cette douleur. Lucifer virevolta autour de lui, chuchotait avec empressement.

\- Je sais, Lucifer ! Nous le trouverons.

\- Vraiment ! Et tu crois qu'il sera heureux de vous voir. Déclara une voix derrière lui.

Michael sursauta et se retourna, atterré qu'on ait pu l'approcher. Il était plus faible et plus blessé qu'il ne le pensait s'il n'avait pas pu percevoir l'intrus... Et si Lucifer ne l'avait pas averti, c'était qu'il était en aussi mauvais état.

Toutefois, il ne s'attendait pas à la personne qui lui faisait face.

\- Gabriel...

Lucifer s'agita, s'attirant une regard acide de leur jeune frère.

\- Et oui... Je suis bien vivant. Affaibli mais vivant.

\- Pourquoi...

\- J'ai choisi de m'éloigner des combats qui déchiraient la maison... Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir choisi de faire ça.

Michael resta silencieux pour un moment alors qu'il pensait à tous les malheurs qu'avait occasionné son combat avec Lucifer. Les plus jeunes anges du Ciel avaient, malheureusement, fait partis des dommages collatéraux. Il ne pouvait pas nier ce que disait Gabriel. Si Demel et Samel n'étaient pas morts comme ils l'avaient tous pensé jusqu'à présent, c'était qu'ils avaient choisi de rester cacher... Certainement à cause de ces combats.

Lucifer s'agita de nouveau, s'attirant un regard de Gabriel. Leur petit frère était ouvertement hostile aujourd'hui... et trahi. Michael ignorait, en grande partie, ce qui était arrivé entre eux deux. Père ! Il pensait Gabriel mort, lui aussi, il y a peu de temps. Toutefois, il pouvait deviner ce qui s'était passé. Seul un archange savait comment ouvrir la cage en dehors de Dieu. Michael s'était demandé comment les Winchester avaient su... A l'évidence, ils l'avaient appris de Gabriel. Depuis combien de temps, Gabriel interagissait avec eux ? Michael aurait aimé le savoir ; toutefois, pour le moment, ce n'était pas l'important.

\- Gabriel. Nous devons trouver Demel. Il souffrait. Il doit être vulnérable.

\- Et vos projets de fin du monde ? Siffla Gabriel.

Michael hésita. Une erreur... si Michael devait se fier à l'assombrissement de Gabriel. Lucifer intervint, pour la première fois pour lui apprendre que Gabriel avait pris partie de l'humanité. En aidant les Winchester ! Ce qui n'était pas une surprise...

\- Rien ne sera tenté de mon côté. Nos frères et sœurs sont en danger. Demel a fait entendre sa voix pour la première fois depuis des millénaires... Et nous ne savons rien de Samel. Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose.

Lucifer manifesta son accord. Sa famille lui importait plus que tout. Les êtres angéliques et, surtout, Demel et Samel avaient toujours été sa priorité... D'où son désaccord avec leur père à propos de l'humanité.

\- As-tu des suggestions, Gabriel ? Demanda Michael.

Gabriel sembla surpris d'être mis, implicitement, aux commandes. Cependant, le choix était évident. Lucifer et lui étaient blessés et affaiblis par ce qui était arrivé. Quoi que ce fut ! Et même si Gabriel l'était lui aussi, il était le plus fort d'entre eux, tout de même. Chose curieuse, il ne semblait pas que son affaiblissement soit dû à la chute. Autre chose l'avait causé...

\- Il faut trouver les Winchester.

Michael tressaillit, comme Lucifer, à la suggestion. Gabriel sourit sombrement.

\- Ils sont toujours au cœur du problème. Je suis sûr qu'ils savent ce qui se passe.

Michel n'était pas enthousiaste à cette idée. Surtout après tout ce qu'ils leur avaient fait subir mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Les Winchester avaient des ressources, qu'eux, n'avaient pas.

Lucifer signala, alors, un obstacle. Les chasseurs leur étaient cachés.

\- je comptais chercher Castiel.

Lucifer se déplaça avec violence. Michael resta plus stoïque mais lui aussi était troublé par la déclaration de Gabriel. A leur connaissance, le séraphin était mort des mains de Lucifer.

\- Je pensais que vous le saviez. D'après les rumeurs, il serait allé chercher le corps de Sam.

\- Nous ne savions pas qui c'était.

\- Ah... Castiel a, donc, été ressuscité après votre enfermement.

Michael déglutit. Ce ne pouvait qu'être leur père. Ce qui signifiait qu'il observait... Et s'il avait ressuscité le jeune Castiel, cela signifiait qu'il approuvait les actions de Castiel. Père était contre l'apocalypse. Contre le combat des deux frères. Michael se secoua.

\- Bien ! Amènes nous à lui.

\- Minute, frère. Il faut trouver un corps à Lucifer et t'en trouver un autre. Autant ne pas chatouiller Sam et Dean avec le corps de leur frère. Ils sont pointilleux avec ça. D'ailleurs où est son âme ?

\- Elle était déjà au paradis lorsque je suis venu ici. J'honore mes promesses.

\- Ok... Je vais créer un corps et, pour toi, Lucifer, je vais réparer ton ancien véhicule et le rendre plus résistant.

\- Comment tu...

\- Samel m'a appris à les faire. Déclara, durement, Gabriel.

Puis, il disparut. Il revint, rapidement, avec le navire de Lucifer. Une demi-heure plus tard, le navire de Lucifer prenait une profonde inspiration automatique et Lucifer se redressa. A en juger le regard de Lucifer, Gabriel avait réussi à tenir sa promesse. La préparation du navire de Michael prit deux longues heures. Principalement parce que l'archange travaillait à partir de rien en dehors de quelques cellules du corps d'Adam. Finalement, il l'acheva et Michael fut fin prêt à se mettre en chasse des Winchester.

Il atterrit aux abords d'un petit bosquet. Michael repéra, sans mal, Castiel, attablé avec une petite bouteille d'eau. Gabriel jura, réalisant la même chose que lui. Castiel était humain ! Entièrement, il ne semblait pas être capable de leur venir en aide. Pourtant, Gabriel leur ordonna de rester sur place et s'avança, à grands pas, vers Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3

Raphael secoua la tête à l'agitation des jeunes. Ils étaient vraiment différents de tous les anges qu'il avait côtoyé. Dangereusement impulsif, d'une curiosité alarmante. Raphael savait que c'était dû à l'âme qui se mêlait à leur grâce. Raphaël ne voulait pas remettre en question les actions de son père mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander : pourquoi faire ça ? Pourquoi vouloir absolument rapprocher l'humanité et les anges? Que voulait leur père dans ces jeunes si parfaits avec une âme ? Ils auraient été les plus parfaits êtres célestes si ce n'étaient ces âmes... A cause de ces âmes, ils avaient des sentiments ! Des sentiments qui les rendaient désobéissants et imprévisibles ; deux qualités qui étaient loin de convenir à des êtres célestes. Malgré tout, cela n'empêchait pas Raphael d'adorer ses plus jeunes frères. Le Ciel, dans son intégralité, les aimait.

Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Samel s'infiltrait sans que vous n'y preniez garde, avec ses questions sans fin et sa préoccupation constante. Quant à Demel, il volait au secours de chaque ange qui semblait ne serait- ce qu'un peu en détresse. A croire que c'était lui l'aîné.

Et puis, comment ne pas les aimer lorsqu'on les voyait, tous les deux, ensembles. Raphael n'avait jamais vu d'anges si liés avant ! Le guérisseur du Ciel se doutait que c'était parce qu'ils avaient été seuls avec Dieu mais c'était encore incroyable. Ils semblaient qu'un lien étrange existait entre eux et leur permettait de savoir quand l'un d'eux était bouleversé. Raphael ne pouvait pas les imaginer l'un sans l'autre. C'était impossible ! Pour lui, la paire était inséparable.

\- Samel, Demel ! Restez attentifs, c'est important.

Samel et Demel se figèrent dans les pseudo bagarre, pris en faute. Raphael secoua la tête, face à leur inattention. On aurait pu penser qu'une leçon sur les âmes aurait retenu son attention. Ils en avaient une après tout. Pourtant, c'était la même chose que pour toutes les autres leçons. Au début, ils étaient attentifs puis Demel commençait à être distrait... Et, bien sûr, il entraînait Samel.

\- Les âmes humaines sont sous notre protection. Elles garantissent la stabilité du Ciel. Il est essentiel que vous sachiez tout d'elles.

\- Est-ce qu'elles sont pareilles que les nôtres ?

La question de Samel faisait écho aux propres interrogations de Raphael. A vrai dire, il n'osait pas trop s'interroger sur les âmes de Demel et Samel. Elles ne pouvaient pas être exactement semblables à celles des humains, elles auraient été brûlées par leurs grâces... mais, comme Raphael n'en était pas certain, il dévia :

\- Vos âmes, comme toutes les autres, sont uniques. Maintenant, reprenons...

Raphael continua sa tournée. Il dû reprendre ses jeunes frères à plusieurs reprises mais il n'en était pas vraiment irrité. Cela faisait parti du charme de ses petits frères. Depuis que Père les avait introduit au reste du Ciel, celui-ci s'était égayé et animé. Depuis un moment, les conflits avaient cessé alors que que l'attention était sur les nouveaux nés.

* * *

Castiel ne les quittait pas des yeux. Il y avait là du défi mais ni Lucifer, ni Michael, aussi irrités soient-ils, n'y pouvait rien. Ils dépendaient de Castiel. Finalement, l'ancien séraphin retourna son attention sur Gabriel.

Gabriel l'avait abordé, sans préavis, le prenant au dépourvu. Castiel et lui étaient à portée de voix si bien que les deux archanges amoindris avaient pu suivre la conversation sans mal. Gabriel avait dû s'expliquer à propos de son absence depuis le saut de Sam dans la cage et sur la raison de sa présence, aujourd'hui. A cette occasion, ils avaient appris que Castiel avait encore accès à la fréquence céleste et savait pour Demel. Curieusement, il ne semblait pas inquiet. Pourtant, Castiel avait été l'un des rares anges à avoir interagit, régulièrement, avec les derniers archanges. Finalement, Gabriel avait évoqué ses grands frères. A ce moment, Castiel avait exigé de les voir.

Castiel ne les portait pas dans son coeur. Il les exila, volontairement, de la conversation en ne parlant qu'avec Gabriel.

\- Que comptent-ils faire ?

\- Castiel. On ne se préoccupe que de Demel et Samel. Lucifer et Michael ne tenteront pas de redémarrer l'apocalypse.

Castiel laissa planer un silence sceptique et Gabriel s'empressa de reprendre :

\- Tu te souviens combien nous aimions nos petits frères, n'est-ce pas ? Nous aurions donné nos vies pour eux. C'est leur disparition qui a vraiment tout déclenché.

Castiel haussa un sourcil, interrogateur, et Michael jugea bon de prendre la parole.

\- Nous avons estimé que l'âme dont Père les avait pourvus avait condamné Samel et Demel. Ca a été le dernier argument de Lucifer.

Le regard de Castiel se fit lointain un moment. Sans doute se souvenait-il de l'adoration des trois archanges qui lui faisaient face.

\- Castiel, Demel souffrait... Tu l'as entendu ! Il doit être vulnérable en ce moment. Et nous ne savons rien de Samel...

La voix de Gabriel révéla, sans honte, toute sa peur. Castiel se ramollit et soupira.

\- Samel est avec Demel. Ils ont toujours été ensembles.

\- Que sais-tu ? Exigea Lucifer.

\- Samel et Demel ont chuté, il y a longtemps. Grâce aux connaissances de Samel, ils se sont cachés puis se sont réincarnés comme humains, à plusieurs reprises, je crois. Toujours ensembles.

\- Donc, le cri de Demel...

\- C'est arrivé lorsque Demel a récupéré sa grâce... par hasard.

\- Et tu sais tout ça parce que Sam et Dean sont avec eux ? Se rassura Gabriel.

En toute honnêteté, il acceptait que si quelqu'un pouvait les protéger, c'était bien les Winchester. Gabriel, toutefois, trembla au regard acéré que l'ancien séraphin dirigeait vers Lucifer et Michael. Un mince sourire s'installa sur son visage et il reprit :

\- Samel et Demel sont Sam et Dean Winchester.

Gabriel ne quittait pas des yeux son petit frère devenu humain. Castiel appelait Dean pour demander son avis. Sa révélation le secouait, encore maintenant. Quelles étaient les chances ? En tous cas, leur Père ne devait rien avoir à faire avec ça ! Jamais il n'aurait mis Samuel et Demel en danger comme ça. En fait, Gabriel pensait que Dieu avait vraiment cru ses deux derniers morts. Gabriel avait vu leur père après la disparition de Demel et Samel. Il était vraiment anéanti... Il s'était fermé à tous ses autres enfants et les combats s'étaient intensifiés. Gabriel était parti et avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer sa famille. Toutefois, il n'avait pas pu manquer les ravages de Lucifer, son emprisonnement, le départ de leur père... Gabriel n'avait, dès lors, plus jamais regarder en arrière. Jusqu'à Dean et Sam. Quand il pensait à...

Gabriel détourna son regard de Castiel, ne souhaitant pas finir cette pensée. Son regard vint se poser sur Michael et Lucifer qui s'étaient effondrés à l'annonce. Gabriel n'aurait pas voulu être à leur place. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait... Et il ne voulait pas aborder la cage...

Castiel raccrocha et vint les rejoindre.

\- Dean est très réticent mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il dit qu'il ne contrôle rien... Mais, plus important, Sam ne s'est pas réveillé.

Gabriel sentit l'inquiétude le gagner et Castiel ne cachait pas sa crainte pour son ami... Son frère retrouvé.

\- Ne perdons pas plus de temps, alors. Où allons nous, Castiel ?

\- Le bunker des hommes de lettres d'amérique.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Il connaissait l'emplacement général, bien sûr. Il était surpris que les garçons l'aient trouvé et aient réussi à y entrer. Ca aurait dû être perdu pour eux en même temps que leur grand-père et l'éradication des hommes de lettres américains. Il mit ses interrogations de côté et enveloppa ses frères dans sa grâce et décolla pour leur prochaine destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Les dernières créations de leur père étaient étranges. Lucifer avait du mal à les comprendre. Cela le dérangeait. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais eu de difficultés à comprendre ses frères... Qu'ils soient archanges ou simples anges. Toutefois, ces derniers petits frères... Demel et Samel étaient très différents et Lucifer craignait de savoir pourquoi. C'était à cause de leur âme ! Ils étaient imprévisibles, émotifs. Lucifer était inquiet par ce que cela impliquait... De ce qui pourrait arriver...

Il regardait Gabriel qui essayait de calmer les deux jeunes pour leur première leçon de vol. Ils attendaient cela depuis longtemps mais Gabriel avait voulu attendre que leurs ailes soient pleinement prêtes. Ils étaient devenus plus fébriles et impatients que n'importe quel être céleste avant eux. Tous étaient calmes lorsqu'on leur avait demandé d'attendre. Mais Demel et Samel, ils n'avaient pas cessé d'harceler Gabriel. C'était contraire à tout comportement ordinaire pour un être céleste... C'était humain !

Pourtant, Lucifer aimait les deux jeunes plus que toute autre autre chose dans cet univers. Il regarda Gabriel dispenser ses leçons de vol à un public attentif mais dissipé. Samel et Demel s'était suffisamment calmer pour écouter mais leur impatience était visible dans le frémissement de leurs ailes. Lucifer sourit alors que les jeunes commençaient à se lancer. Ils s'exprimaient forts et clairs. Frustrés, tout d'abord, puis de plus en plus joyeux tandis qu'ils se débrouillaient de mieux en mieux. Lucifer acceptait volontiers à dire que ces deux-là apprenaient exceptionnellement vite et bien. Bientôt, ils maîtriseraient le vol à la perfection !

Lucifer, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta lorsque Samel s'approcha et voleta autour de lui, tel un de ses agaçants petits colibris dont Gabriel avait soufflé l'idée à leur père. Samel, contrairement à Demel, avait cette étonnante excitation perturbante. Peut-être parce qu'il était le plus jeune, le plus protégé ou, tout simplement, parce que leur père l'avait voulu ainsi.

\- Samel !

La voix de Lucifer calma un peu son petit frère. Pas autant que Michael l'aurait fait mais suffisamment.

\- On vole ! Lucifer, tu as vu ! On vole !

Le regard de Lucifer s'orienta vers Demel qui se tenait, un peu en retrait, dans une attitude un peu plus digne et méfiante. C'était une étrange attitude... Demel ne la perdait qu'avec Samel. Lucifer ne pouvait que supposer que c'était dû à leur isolement avec père. Cela changerait, sans doute. Ses deux petits frères changeaient beaucoup. Contrairement à autres anges, ils changeaient et évoluaient constamment. Gabriel comparait cela à la croissance des humains. Il disait que Samel et Gabriel grandissaient. Ce qui était idiot ! Les êtres célestes ne grandissent pas ! Ce processus ne concernait que les créatures inférieures que semblait affectionner leur père.

\- C'est du bon travail, mes frères ! Vous devriez montrer votre exploit au reste du Ciel.

Demel et Samel n'hésitèrent pas. Après un échange de regard, ils filèrent comme s'ils avaient toujours fait usage de leurs ailes.

\- Félicitation, Lucifer. Tu as lâché ton propre fléau sur nos pauvres frères.

Lucifer rit simplement.

* * *

Un véritable chaos les attendait au refuge des Winchester. Gabriel n'avait jamais rien ressentis de tel jusqu'à ce jour. Les seuls mots qui lui vinrent furent : grâce sauvage ! Celle de Demel. Michael et Lucifer se figèrent sur le palier du bunker. Ils ne tentèrent même pas de descendre l'escalier métallique. Demel se tenait au milieu de la pièce, le regard acéré fixé sur la paire. Castiel descendit, sans hésitation, pour le rejoindre et, après une pause, Gabriel l'imita.

La grâce de Demel était hostile, violente... Elle avait repoussé tout dans la pièce vers les murs et renversé les livres par terre. Mais la violence était, surtout, dirigée vers Lucifer et Michael, pour le moment. Certainement en réaction aux émotions de Demel. Même avant de chuter, les grâces de Demel et de Samel avaient réagis comme ça. Elles devaient être bien plus sensibles, maintenant... Après tout le temps que Demel et Samel avaient passé comme humains.

Castiel jeta un regard apeuré et nerveux à Gabriel, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire pour aider son ami. Gabriel comprit qu'il devrait prendre les choses en charge pour avancer.

\- Dean ! L'interpella Gabriel, sans aucune résultat.

Encore fallait-il réussir à attirer l'attention du chasseur-archange pour l'aider. Gabriel utilisa, donc, la seule chose qui avait toujours fait réagir Dean. Autant comme archange que comme simple humain. Son petit frère !

\- Il faut te calmer, Deano. Tu as dis que Sam ne s'était pas réveillé. Il a besoin d'aide. Alors, calmes toi !

Comme il l'avait espéré, Dean réagit au rappel de son frère en détresse. Il ferma les yeux et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il semblait au bord de l'évanouissement mais sa grâce s'était un minimum calmée. Un exploit, selon Gabriel, considérant le contexte stressant pour le chasseur.

\- Tu es vivant, alors ?

\- Et oui mais encore en convalescence.

\- Je vois ça. Grommela Dean. Eh, Cass !

\- Dean.

\- Et si tu m'orientais vers ton frère, Dean.

Dean hésita puis, après un dernier regard à leurs aînés, s'éloigna dans un couloir. Heureusement, sa grâce retrouvée permettait à Dean de voir que Lucifer et Michael n'étaient pas un danger pour eux. Il n'avait qu'un objectif, pour le moment: s'assurer du bien être de Sam. Tout comme il l'avait toujours fait ! Au Ciel, comme sur Terre.

Dès que la porte de la chambre fut ouverte, Gabriel eut une idée de l'étendue du problème.

La grâce de Sam n'était pas plus calme que celle de Dean. En fait, elle aurait été plus explosive si elle n'était pas été orientée sur son propriétaire uniquement. Et Gabriel comprenait pourquoi ! Pendant un moment, Gabriel resta figé, incapable de réagir. Dans sa longue vie, il n'avait jamais vu d'être aussi blessé que Sam. L'âme de Sam semblait écorchée et son corps... Comment un corps humain pouvait-il se retrouver dans cet état ? Son âme... Gabriel comprenait que c'était dû à Michael, Lucifer et la cage... Mais son corps ? c'était autre chose... Ce qui était certain, c'était que Sam serait mort, maintenant, s'il n'avait pas récupéré sa grâce.

\- Dean... Qu'est-ce vous avez fichu, récemment ?

Dean se déplaça pour se tenir plus près de Sam. Maintenant qu'il voyait, de ses propres yeux, tous les dégâts que leurs combats et ennemis avaient laissé sur Sam, il s'étonnait que son petit frère ait tenu, si longtemps, sans s'effondrer. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé certains de ses souvenirs célestes, Dean savait que la survie de Sam à la cage tenait du miracle. La cage n'était pas destinée aux humains, après tout.

\- Dean ! L'interpella Gabriel, avec urgence.

Dean détourna les yeux vers le messager de Dieu, irrité de sentir ses pensées continuer à s'éparpiller. Comme ses sentiments... Des sentiments conflictuels continuaient à l'envahir à la vue de Gabriel et des autres. A cause de sa grâce et des quelques souvenirs du Ciel qui lui étaient revenus en même temps, il éprouvait autant d'amour pour ce gnome que pour Sam.

Face à l'impatience manifestée par Gabriel, Dean lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé au cours de l'année. Gabriel jura en apprenant toute l'affaire des épreuves. Il s'approcha et examina, avec attention, la grâce en action intense de Sam.

\- Bien... Je ne suis pas un guérisseur expérimenté mais je ne suis pas incompétent... Sam ira bien.

\- Mais, il ne s'est pas réveillé ! Pourquoi il ne s'est pas réveillé ?

\- Il a besoin de temps, Dean... Lorsqu'il a récupéré sa grâce, celle-ci l'a mis dans une sorte de coma pour mieux le soigner... A cause de son corps et de son âme.

Dean n'eut pas besoin de précision. Il avait des yeux ! Il voyait bien que le corps et l'âme de Sammy avaient sérieusement besoin de soins.

\- Je vais la soutenir. La guérison de Sam sera accélérée.

\- ... D'accord. Merci, Gabriel.

\- Ouai. N'en parles pas... Je vais être en transe. Personne ne devra venir me déranger.

\- Ok... De toute façon, il faut que je traite la situation avec tes frères.

Gabriel eut un léger sourire, même s'il ne détourna pas les yeux de Sam, déjà concentré sur son prochain mouvement.

\- N'y vas pas trop fort. Tu risquerais de raser des kilomètres de la carte dans ton état. De plus avec ce qui arrive au Ciel, on va avoir besoin d'eux, même s'ils sont à peine plus puissants que des humains. Ils ont certainement des connaissances que je n'ai pas.

Dean grogna puis, après un dernier regard vers son petit frère, quitta la chambre en refermant derrière lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Il y a peu, Michael aurait pu se vanter de comprendre parfaitement son père : De savoir quel était son plan... Mais depuis qu'il était revenu avec ses plus jeunes frères, Michael était perdu... et il n'aimait pas ça. Pire, il sentait que le ciel sombrait dans le cahot. Dieu se faisait de plus en plus rare. Nul ne savait où il rendait dans ces moments... En dehors de Samel, peut-être... Leur petit-frère obtenait des secrets inconnus de beaucoup d'anges mais les gardaient pour lui. Étonnement bien, étant donné sa nature volage. Même Demel semblait ignorer les lourds secrets de son frère. Michael se demandait si c'était un choix judicieux de la part de leur père de confier des secrets à un si jeune être.

Avec tout ce qui se passait, Michael doutait beaucoup. Mais pas autant que Lucifer. Son frère remettait en cause énormément de choses de leur père. Les humains, principalement. Leurs nouveaux frères, aussi. Ce qui était plus inquiétant... Oh, Lucifer les aimait plus que tout. C'était, sans doute, ce qui enflammait la colère de Lucifer. Il méprisait tout ce qui se rapportait à l'humanité et à leurs âmes si incompréhensibles. Lucifer devait rager de s'être laisser à aimer quelque chose de si semblable aux êtres humains. Toutefois, Michael n'était pas inquiet qu'il fasse du mal à leurs plus jeunes frères.

En vérité, il craignait davantage que Lucifer ne les entraîne dans sa folie. Or, ce n'était pas impossible. Demel et Samel aimaient profondément Lucifer, ils pourraient le suivre impulsivement. D'autant plus que Lucifer avait l'art de la formule. Lucifer avait déjà convaincu quelques anges que ses propos étaient justes. Il profitait de l'occupation de leur père. Dieu occupait son temps entre le scribe et lui seul savait quoi. Lorsqu'il était parmi eux, les archanges, il restait en retrait. Michael avait l'impression qu'il les testait et s'inquiétait de ce qu'il voyait.

\- Michael ! Michael ! Regardes, j'ai appris un nouveau mouvement !

L'aîné céleste accorda toute son attention à Demel qui avait atterri. Samel, bien sûr, n'était pas loin derrière lui, plus calme. Les deux archanges passaient beaucoup de temps avec les anges, maintenant. Bien plus que n'importe quel autre archange, Gabriel y compris. C'était curieux mais Michael n'y voyait rien de mal. Les anges leur apprenaient beaucoup.

\- Quoi donc, Demel ?

Demel sortit sa lame et entreprit de réaliser une série de mouvement destinée à désarmer un adversaire. C'était un mouvement assez compliqué, il était impressionnant que Demel le réalise aussi bien. Car, il était certain que l'ange qui le lui avait enseigné avait veillé à ce qu'il ne reparte pas sans pouvoir, réellement, désarmer son adversaire. Michael était fier de son frère. Il veilla, d'ailleurs, à ce que Demel le sache. Michael se tourna, ensuite, vers Samel.

\- Et toi, Samel? Tu l'as aussi appris.

Bien que moins enclin au combat, Samel était aussi capable que son frère. D'ailleurs, l'archange inclina positivement la tête.

\- Allons trouver les autres pour leur montrer. Je suis sûr que Gabriel aura de nouvelles histoires de la terre.

Les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard enthousiaste et filèrent, sans attendre leur aîné, pressé de trouver Gabriel.

* * *

Dean revint dans la pièce principale du bunker à contre-cœur. Il ne voulait certainement pas faire face à ces archanges... A ses frères. Il s'immobilisa, pour un moment, alors que sa grâce s'agitait en réponse à ses émotions. Il serra les dents, essayant de la contrôler. Il essayait de contrôler tous ces souvenirs qui se bousculaient au devant de sa mémoire. Des souvenirs d'archange et des souvenirs humains... Des souvenirs lointains de sa petite enfance qu'il ne pensait pas avoir. C'était trop ! Il ne pouvait pas traiter avec tout ça ! Ces souvenirs, les archanges, Sam... Il refoula ses souvenirs, ce qui calma un peu la grâce qu'il venait de récupérer. Il rouvrit les yeux et se concentra sur Lucifer et Michael. Il devait les regarder de la même façon qu'il le faisait jusqu'à récemment. Comme des êtres qui n'étaient pas digne de confiance. IIl ne pouvait pas se permettre de les voir comme ses frères.

Lorsqu'il pénétra, finalement, dans la pièce : les deux archanges étaient assis face à Castiel à la table. Ils se redressèrent, d'un même mouvement. Dean se crispa d'inquiétude et d'hostilité en dépit de savoir qu'il ne craignait rien de ces deux-là, maintenant. Plus maintenant qu'ils savaient la vérité à son propos... Surtout pas dans l'état dans laquelle se trouvait leur grâce respective. Quel que soit la manière dont ils s'étaient sortis de la cage, cela avait laissé des traces.

\- Comment va Samel? Il ne s'est pas réveillé ? Le questionna, aussitôt, Michael.

Dean l'ignora et se tourna vers Castiel. Il était inquiet pour son ami. Il voyait combien son ami avait été affaibli lorsqu'il avait perdu sa grâce. Bon sang ! Ils avaient beaucoup de sujets à aborder ! Dean inclina la tête lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose de particulier chez Castiel. Il mit du temps à réaliser. C'était une âme ! Ou plutôt un embryon d'âme. D'accord… Un autre sujet à aborder, donc.

\- Dean... Commença Castiel, inquiet.

\- Il va aller bien. Gabriel a dit qu'il lui faudrait du temps et de l'aide.

\- Je veux des réponses ! Qu'arrive-t-il à Samel ?

\- Sa grâce se bat contre les dégâts qui ont été infligés à son âme et son corps.

Les grâces de Michael et Lucifer semblaient se recroqueviller sur elles-même. Bien ! Ils comprenaient ce que cela signifiait.

\- Naomie avait raison sur la tromperie de Métatron. Je suis désolé, Dean.

\- On s'est, tous, fait avoir, Cass. J'ai été prévenu à temps. Sam est vivant.

\- Métatron... Qu'est-ce que ce scribouillard a à voir avec tout ça ? Siffla Lucifer.

Comme Dean gardait le silence, décidé à ignorer leurs (anciens ?) adversaires, Castiel soupira et se lança :

\- Les tablettes des anges et des démons ont été trouvées. Sam a entrepris d'accomplir les épreuves pour fermer les portes de l'enfer.

Lucifer et Michael échangèrent un regard mais gardèrent, sagement, le silence tandis que Castiel reprenait.

\- Métatron m'a approché pour fermer les portes du Paradis.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire ça ? S'alarma Michael.

Dean se cala contre un mur de la pièce, aussi loin que possible des archanges.

\- Parce que les anges se massacrent depuis qu'il n'y a personne pour les diriger. Déclara Dean.

\- Je pensais qu'enfermer les nôtres au paradis permettrait d'arranger les choses. Murmura Castiel. Mais Métatron m'a trompé.

Castiel se tourna vers Dean qui ne connaissait pas, non plus, la vérité.

\- C'était un sort, en vérité, pour chasser les anges du Paradis. Il a utilisé ma grâce pour faire tomber les anges sur Terre.

Dean grimaça, comme les deux autres archanges. Lucifer se leva d'un geste brusque et commença à faire les cents pas. Michael se tendit et, après s'être penché en avant, reprit :

\- Revenez en à Sam et aux épreuves.

\- On a perdu le moyen de traduire la troisième épreuve. Sam allait mal et disait qu'il n'irait pas mieux tant qu'il ne la finirait pas... Alors, on a cherché Métatron... Il nous a bien caché qu'achever les épreuves tueraient Sam.

\- Tu l'as arrêté à temps, heureusement. Soupira Castiel.

\- Ouai mais les épreuves ont beaucoup endommagé son corps.

\- Je te l'ai dis. Il ira bien. Intervint, soudain, Gabriel.

Ils se tournèrent, tous, vers Gabriel qui pénétrait dans la pièce ; Kévin sur ses talons, hésitant et intimidé.

\- J'ai trouvé un prophète qui se cachait. Je me suis dis qu'il devait être là pour une discussion de grands. Ricana Gabriel.

Dean soupira et s'assit près de Castiel. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Des décisions devaient être prises à propos des anges tombés, de Sam et lui et sur beaucoup d'autres choses... et, malheureusement, les archanges qui s'étaient imposés ici ne semblaient pas disposés à quitter les lieux.


	6. Chapter 6

_Demel et Samel en avaient assez des disputes de leurs frères… et d'être enfermés, aussi. Ils avaient été créé pour permettre aux anges de mieux comprendre les humains. et de se rapprocher d'eux. Pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais vu de véritables humains encore ! Seulement leurs âmes, après leur mort. Ce qui, soyons honnête, était d'un ennui ! Alors, quitter le Ciel pour les voir, bien vivants, et se faire, eux même, une opinion à leur sujet semblait être le chose la plus logique à faire._

 _Ils n'y avaient pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de quitter le paradis et de descendre en territoire humain. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi ils s'étaient attendus mais certainement pas à ce sentiment de justesse._

 _Ils se sentaient autant à leur place ici bas qu'au paradis. C'était contraire à tous ce que leur avait dit les anges et les archanges. Ils se sentaient bien sur Terre, avec les humains. Ils les comprenaient sans mal. Leurs réactions ne leur semblaient pas chaotique comme ne cessaient de leur dire leurs frères aux paradis._

 _En fait, ils ne s'étaient pas aussi bien amusés depuis longtemps ! Samel, grâce à l'un des secrets de leur père, avait créé des corps humains, spécialement pour eux. Des navires dépourvus d'âme humaine, uniquement destinés à les recevoir. Puis, une fois dans leur navire respectif, les deux archanges avaient filé se mêler aux humains. Les jeuns corps qu'ils avaient choisi leur avaient permis de se joindre à un groupe d'enfants. Ils avaient perdu la notion du temps et cessé de faire attention à leur environnement si bien qu'ils furent surpris lorsque des mains s'abattirent sur eux. Un ange de la garnison les avaient, finalement, trouvé ! L'expression sévère, Castiel les entraîna loin du groupe d'humain. Son vaisseau féminin devenu plus en raison de la grâce qui l'habitait. L'âme de l'humain se recroquevillait loin de la dite grâce pour se préserver ; ce qui prouva aux deux jeunes qu'ils avaient eu raison de créer leurs propres navires._

 _-Vous avez de sérieux problèmes, jeunes ! Les archanges se sont inquiétés de votre absence.. Ils ont envoyé toutes les forces du Ciel à votre recherche._

 _Tu parles d'une réaction exagérée ! La grâce et l'âme de Samel s'agitèrent sous l'effet de l'irritation. Il était toujours prompte à réagir de cette façon. Demel lui donna un léger coup pour le pousser à se calmer. Ce que Samel fit mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de siffler._

 _\- On ne faisait rien de mal ! On est venu en apprendre plus sur les humains. On a joué avec eux._

 _\- Vous auriez dû avertir les aînés, Samel._

 _\- On est désolé. On ne le fera plus… Mais, Castiel, on ne comprend pas. Les humains sont simples, facile à comprendre. Pourquoi les anges disent le contraire ?_

 _Castiel cessa d'avancer et accorda toute son attention sur les deux jeunes archanges._

 _\- Personne ne mentait en prononçant ces mots. Les êtres célestes ne comprennent pas les humains._

 _\- Mais nous…_

 _\- Vous être différents, Demel. Dieu l'a voulu ainsi. Il vous a pourvu d'une âme. Je suis certain que cette âme vous a rapproché des humains et vous permet de les comprendre mieux qu'aucun autre ange._

 _Demel échangea un regard avec son petit frère. Tout le monde en revenait toujours à cette différence ! Ils en avaient discuté entre eux. Ils n'aimaient pas ça. Ils avaient la sensation que ça leur causerait, un jour, des problèmes. Ils voyaient les regards de certains anges.Même Lucifer les regardait étrangement. Ils s'étaient promis que si les événements dégénéraient davantage au Ciel, ils feraient tout pour garantir leur propre sécurité._

 _\- Allons, mes jeunes frères. Il est temps de rentrer chez nous._

 _Avec un soupir, Demel et Samel suivirent Castiel au Paradis._

Cela avait pris beaucoup de temps et d'arguments mais Dean avait fini par accepter d'écouter les conseils de Michael et Lucifer en matière de grâce. Trois jours avaient passé depuis le retour des archanges dans l'équipe du libre arbitre et Dean s'était, finalement, rendu à l'évidence qu'il avait besoin d'aide avec sa grâce retrouvée. Et, malheureusement, ces deux-là étaient sa seule solution. Gabriel, avec qui il aurait été plus à l'aise, dirigeait toute sa force et son attention sur Sam. Quant à Castiel, il en savait très peu sur le fonctionnement d'une grâce d'archange. De toute façon, ce n'était pas envisageable, non plus, dans son état. Bref, à son corps défendant, Dean avait accepté de suivre les leçons des deux aînés. Encore…

\- Ta grâce a toujours réagi en réponse à ton âme. A tes émotions, si tu préfères. Alors, il faut que tu te contrôles. Ne cèdes pas à tes émotions violentes. Déclara Michael.

\- Il faut que tu penses comme un ange. Du moins autant que possible.

Lucifer ajoutait toujours son grain de sel de manière impromptue. Dean se crispa aux mots des deux archanges. Il n'était pas à l'aise de devoir fermer les yeux en leurs présences mais, apparement, c'était nécessaire. Il devait se concentrer sur sa grâce. Il était un peu apaisé de savoir que Castiel était aussi dans la pièce et avait son dos.

\- Ta grâce est une extension de toi, Demel ! Il faut absolument que tu l'acceptes. C'est ton rejet de ta grâce, de ta véritable nature, qui pose tous ces problèmes.

A ces mots, Dean ouvrit les yeux avec un grognement hostile. Sa grâce fusa, passa inoffensivement à travers Castiel mais força Michael et Lucifer à reculer.

\- Ne me parlez pas comme ça ! Je n'aime pas tout ce que représente la grâce pour une raison. Siffla Dean en se remettant sur ses pieds.

\- Demel… Commença Michael.

\- C'est Dean ! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je n'aime la grâce ou tout ce qui s'y rapporte ?

Dean s'avança un peu, sa grâce s'agitait comme une tempête.

\- C'est parce que leurs propriétaires nous ont manipuler toute notre vie, mon frère et moi. Ils nous ont menacé et torturé !

Michael et Lucifer se raidirent et Castiel se redressa, manifestement prêt à intervenir.

\- Vous avez torturé Sam au point de le rendre fou. Lorsqu'il est sorti de cette foutu cage, il hallucinait. il avait toujours l'impression de se faire torturer. Il a cessé de dormir. Si ce n'est Castiel, il serait mort !

Dean vit, avec satisfaction, que ces mots avaient frappé durement les deux archanges. Dean refoula la légère culpabilité qu'il ressentait. A cause des autres souvenirs des archanges qu'il possédait ; ceux de son temps comme archange. Des souvenirs des anges en temps que frères. Dean refusait de laisser ses souvenirs l'envahir. Il refusait d'y penser !

\- Dean…

L'intervention de Castiel calma Dean et il se tourna vers son ami. Castiel avait été d'une grande aide, malgré tout. Il avait donné quelques conseils utiles mais, surtout, compréhensibles. Castiel connaissait mieux le chemin de pensées humaines et avait pu aidé Dean à régler un minimum le contrôle de sa grâce. Au moins, grâce à lui, Dean n'entendait plus les anges à plein volume. Ca avait été infernale ! Les cris de terreur et de douleurs des anges l'avaient presque perdu. Sans compter leurs plaintes ! Et c'était sans parler de leurs réactions lorsque Dean et Sam avaient retrouvé leurs grâces, lançant une alarme surnaturelle dans le monde. Alors, oui, Castiel avait été d'une grande aide. Sa présence représentait beaucoup. D'autant plus que Castiel avait ses propres soucis et adaptations.

\- Tu n'as qu'à voir ta grâce comme une arme. Il faut que tu apprennes à la désarmée pour ne pas risquer la vie des autres. Ce n'est qu'une arme supplémentaire. Considères la simplement ainsi.

Le "pour le moment" de Castiel était implicite mais fort et clair. Dean le laissa aller. Il se réinstalla et reprit ses exercices.

C'était difficile de se de choses se passaient. Il y avait trop de choses sur lesquelles s'inquiéter. Sam, d'abord... Le fait qu'ils étaient devenus des cibles de choix pour tous les êtres surnaturels. Davantage, du moins. Tous ces anges qui avaient chuté sur terre, ensuite. Abaddon circulait, de nouveau, en toute liberté, apparemment. Comme Métatron…

\- Dean, tu ne te concentres pas ! Déclara, sèchement, Lucifer.

Dean rouvrit les yeux, prêt à répliquer mais il fût coupé dans son élan par l'entrée de Gabriel.

\- Sam est réveillé.

Dean fût prompte à réagir. Castiel retint Lucifer et Michael mais Dean en fût à peine conscient. Seul Sam l'intéressait, pour le moment. Il avait été si proche de le perdre. Encore !

Lorsque Dean pénétra dans la chambre de son petit-frère, celui-ci était adossé à une pile d'oreillers. Ils étaient apparus grâce à Gabriel parce qu'ils ne les avaient, certainement pas, quelques heures plus tôt. Dean n'en gardait en tous cas, aucun souvenir. Sam était pâle et tremblant. Il n'avait plus paru aussi fragile depuis son adolescence, lorsqu'il avait commencé à pousser comme une mauvaise herbe. Sinon,il paraissait bien.

\- Dean… L'aborda Sam avec un sourire d'une légèreté que Dean n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

La grâce de Sam vint à la rencontre de la sienne pour le prendre dans l'équivalence d'une étreinte. Alors, finalement, Dean se sentit calme, à sa place dans ce monde chaotique.


	7. Chapter 7

_Père avait encore quitté le Ciel ! Sans doute pour parcourir la Terre et observer les humains. Gabriel le comprenait. C'est beaucoup moins ennuyant sur Terre. Tout changeait tellement vite là-bas alors qu'au Paradis, on faisait du surplace ! Gabriel comprenait leur père mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas de cette tendance. Surtout à cause de ce qui se passait pendant son absence. Des disputes qui devenaient de plus en plus virulentes entre Lucifer et Michael mais, plus grave encore, leur hostilité comment s'étendre au Ciel. Gabriel avait l'impression que les… partisans de Lucifer (à défaut d'autres mots) étaient plus nombreux à mesure que ce dernier devenait plus hostile. Cela inquiétait réellement Gabriel._

 _Aujourd'hui encore, Michael et Lucifer se battaient encore. C'était courant maintenant. Eux qui avaient été si proches semblaient se battre sans cesse, maintenant. Gabriel s'immobilisa, sa décision de jouer les arbitres (encore !) oubliée. Il vit Samuel et Demel assis à proximité de leurs aînés inconscients. Gabriel retint un juron et s'accroupit devant ses petits frères._

 _\- Eh là, gamins ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_

 _Les deux archanges ne répondirent pas, la grâce ternie par l'inquiétude et la tristesse. Gabriel maudit son frère. Ils oubliaient, si facilement, que leurs jeunes frères traînaient toujours autour ; surtout quand la situation était tendue, semblait-il. Mais ils oubliaient combien ils étaient plus sensibles que tous les autres anges._

 _\- Allez les jeunes, on s'éloigne d'ici !_

 _Puis, enfin, Samel prit la parole._

 _\- Est-ce que Lucifer nous déteste, Gabriel ?_

 _\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Lucifer vous adore, comme tout le monde au Ciel._

 _\- Est-ce que nous sommes des monstres ?_

 _Gabriel se figea aux mots de Samel et se tourna, vivement, vers ses jeunes frères. Il réalisa que Samel croyait vraiment ce qu'il disait et, au regard de Demel, celui-ci croyait, lui aussi, les propos de son frère. Même s'il gardait le silence._

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas des monstres ! Vous êtes exactement ce que vous êtes censés être ! Comme Père voulait que vous soyez._

 _Comme les deux gardaient leur expression sceptique, Gabriel les prit contre lui._

 _\- Vous avez votre place ici. Et vous trouverez votre but. Pour le moment, rentrons chez nous._

Gabriel s'éloigna d'un pas mais garda des yeux attentifs sur Sam. Curieusement ou non, Sam se débrouillait bien avec sa grâce retrouvée. Il avait beaucoup plus de contrôle que Dean. Le contrôle de l'aîné des Winchester était meilleur mais il était loin d'être idéal encore. Ils s'étaient, tous, attendus à ce que les choses soient pires pour Sam. Considérant ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il avait retrouvé sa grâce et son expérience humaine avec d'autres grâces, ce n'était pas une folle supposition. Pourtant, ça ne s'était pas déroulé, ainsi. Pour quelqu'un qui venait de retrouver sa grâce après des siècles, Sam le gérait bien. Gabriel supposait, silencieusement, comme les autres, que son expérience avec les pouvoirs et sa possession par Lucifer expliquait cette compétence. C'était une chance ! Sam pouvait, ainsi, aidé davantage son frère que le reste d'entre eux. Il avait les mots pour ça.

Cela amena Gabriel à penser au lien entre Dean et Sam qu'il avait jugé destructeur. Il le comprenait bien mieux, maintenant. Comment ce lien pouvait être autre chose que profond après des siècles à co-exister. Gabriel comprenait mieux sa violente réaction au duo fraternel. Il en avait été surpris à l'époque et avait refusé de l'analyser. A présent, il comprenait que leur relation lui avait douloureusement rappelé celle de Demel et Samel. Avec raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard de Gabriel.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Gabriel se décala face au regard de Sam. Il avait été incapable de résister à Sam comme humain ( il ne se rappelait que trop bien de mystery spot ) ; il découvrait, maintenant qu'il s'était révélé comme son petit frère, que c'était bien pire.

\- La situation est compliquée. J'essaye de m'y faire… Ca fait du bien de savoir ce qui vous est arrivé.

Sam détourna les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Comme Dean, il avait du mal à gérer tous ses souvenirs. Il devait, non seulement, gérer les souvenirs de réincarnations (ils en avaient vécu quelques unes) mais aussi des millénaires de mémoires et de connaissances d'archange. Or, alors que mêmes les plus lointains de ses souvenirs comme Sam Winchester étaient remarquablement nets et détaillés, c'était dur. Bon sang ! Sam jurait se souvenir de Dean le sortant de leur maison à Lawrence, comme nourrisson. Heureusement, ses souvenirs comme Sam Winchester prédominaient plutôt que les autres.

Gabriel réalisa le malaise de Sam et changea de sujet.

\- Ton corps va mieux. Encore un peu d'aide et tu pourras gérer seul.

Sam l'étudiait avec attention. Gabriel se rappelait ce regard plein de sagesse. Samel était, peut-être, le plus jeune mais c'était lui qui détenait le plus de secrets de leur père. Il avait été toujours été trop attentif. Un trait qu'il avait gardé comme Sam Winchester.

\- Tu sais que nous bons, n'est-ce pas Gabriel ? Pas de rancunes.

Gabriel décocha un regard vers Sam et se sentit, malgré lui, mieux aux mots de son petit frère.

\- Franchement, réagit Sam avec un sourire, tu crois que Dean t'aurait laissé approcher de moi s'il ne te faisait pas un minimum confiance.

Gabriel fit un geste sans s'avancer mais il se montra, dès lors, plus détendu, plus dans son caractère.

Sam se leva d'où il était assis sur son lit. Il n'avait pratiquement pas quitter la pièce depuis son réveil. En partie à cause des deux autres archanges. Autre chose qu'il avait du mal à gérer.

\- Allez, mec. Tu vas avaler quelque chose.

\- Je pensais qu'on avait pas besoin de manger.

\- C'est vrai mais le plaisir est toujours là. Il va juste falloir apprendre à vous ajuster.

Ils étaient sortis à ce stade. Sam était reconnaissant à Gabriel de maintenir son esprit occupé.

\- Comme archanges, on ressent plus les choses. On ressent la moindre particule. Il faut juste savoir atténuer les choses. Je mange, non ?

Sam ricana un peu et arriva à la cuisine plus léger. Il y trouva Castiel qui contemplait pensivement un sandwich. En dehors de Castiel, Sam était seul avec les aînés archanges. Lucifer et Michael s'étaient faits discrets. Parce qu'ils avaient, eux-mêmes, des problèmes avec les récentes révélations mais, surtout, parce que la réaction de Sam à leur présence était toujours violente.

Dean avait envoyé Kévin prendre une pause à l'écart des archanges puis il avait filé dès que Gabriel lui avait dit qu'il avait assez de contrôle sur sa grâce pour ne pas être un danger pour les autres. Si Sam avait pu s'isoler hors du bunker, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion, lui aussi. Mais, apparement, en retrouvant sa grâce, il avait aussi gagné une multitude de nouveaux grands frères surprotecteurs. Il serait éternellement un petit-frère, semblerait-il.

Dean fronça les sourcils sur sa bière et le reposa sur la table de pique-nique avec un grognement. Gabriel l'avait prévenu et lui avait donné quelques conseils qu'il n'avait pas encore assimilé. Il ferma lorsqu'un nouveau flash-back lui vint en mémoire. Un souvenir du Ciel. De Gabriel. En tant que frère aîné. Bizarre...

Sa grâce s'agita comme pour l'avertir. Dean se tendit et son regard se posa sans hésitation sur un homme. Bien qu'à vrai dire, il était loin d'être discret. Immobile et le regard fixe, il avait l'attitude typique d'un ange.

Lorsqu'il se vit repéré, l'ange inconnu s'avança d'un pas vif et, sans avertissement, s'agenouilla devant Dean.

\- Mec, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lèves toi !

\- Archange Demel. Je viens vous demander une chance de rédemption.

L'ange se leva, finalement. Il ne montrait aucun signe d'hostilité mais il venait de lui demander une chance de rédemption. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose de l'avis de Dean.

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

L'ange sembla surpris. Bien son navire se montre aussi stoïque que tous autres anges que Dean avait pu rencontré, il n'en était pas de même pour sa grâce. Cela simplifiait la vie de voir les grâces… et les âmes. Parce qu'il avait découvert qu'il pouvait voir les âmes, maintenant !

\- Vous n'êtes pas dissimulé, monsieur.

Dean grimaça à l'appellation et à l'annonce qu'il n'était pas caché. Apparemment, la leçon de Gabriel n'était pas aussi assimilé qu'il le croyait. Les réflexions revinrent vers l'ange face à lui. Ce n'était certainement pas une bonne chose qu'ils accueillent un ange qui ressentait du remord. De son expérience, les bêtises angéliques assez grandes pour générer des remords chez un ange étaient immenses. D'un autre côté, ils étaient les maîtres des secondes chances.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Gadreel. Répondit l'ange avec une évidente réticence.

Dean n'attendit pas davantage pour s'emparer de son portable et d'appeler son frère.

\- Sammy. Passes moi le demi-pouce, j'ai besoin de Gabriel.

Dean fronça les sourcils au raidissement de l'ange. Vraiment pas un bon signe !

\- Gab, fermes la, une minute. Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'un certain Gadreel. Je...

Dean ne put aller plus loin dans sa phrase. La seconde suivante, Gabriel lui avait rejoint, le téléphone brisé de Sam toujours dans sa main.


	8. Chapter 8

_Les disputes n'allaient jamais cesser. Elles allaient continuer à s'envenimer, à gagner en puissance jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de terrible arrive. Samel et Demel l'avaient compris avant les autres. Ils savaient aussi, avec certitude, que Dieu n'interviendrait pas. Au nom du libre arbitre ! Il voulait que ses anges apprennent, comme les humains, le libre arbitre et, pour cela, il comptait les laisser se débrouiller et, donc, se retirer de l'image. Dieu avait tout dit de son plan à Samel qui, bien entendu, en avait tout dit à Demel. Tous les deux avaient trouvé le plan de Dieu fou. Ca ne marcherait jamais sans que les anges soient un minimum guidés. Toutefois, leur père resterait sur ses positions. A vrai dire, il comptait sur Demel et Samel pour apprendre à ses autres enfants célestes le libre-arbitre. Une tâche pour laquelle ils étaient loin d'être enthousiaste à cette idée. Surtout en ce moment ! Les anges, soit haissaient l'humanité, soit s'en désintéressaient totalement. Aucun ne voudrait jamais s'en approcher à des fins pacifiques._

 _C'est pourquoi les deux derniers archanges jamais créés s'étaient isolés dans un recoin du Paradis. Ils allaient prendre une décision. Une grave décision qui n'allait pas seulement modifier le cours de leur vie ; tous le Paradis serait touché._

 _\- Tu es certain que c'est la seule solution ? Demanda Samel, incertain._

 _\- Tu l'as dit, toi-même, Sammy ! Père va partir à un moment donné et tu sais que ça ne se calmera pas ici avec son départ !_

 _Samel glissa un regard à son frère à cette appellation qu'il était le seul à utiliser… Et seulement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser._

 _Il revint rapidement à sa tâche. Il construisait des navires bien plus spéciaux que les anciens. Cette fois, ils seraient vraiment introuvables. Aucune créature, même leur père, ne serait capable de les différencier des humains. Une fois sur Terre, personne ne les trouverait. Aux yeux des anges et archanges, ils auraient chuté. Voilà pourquoi Samel nourrissait quelques doutes._

 _\- Samel… Tu sais ce qui va se passer après le départ de Père. Malgré tous ses espoirs, les choses ne vont pas s'arranger._

 _Demel retomba dans le silence. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ils en avaient déjà tellement parlé. Bien sûr que rien ne s'arrangerait, au contraire Les anges allaient davantage se diviser et chaque faction chercherait à prendre l'avantage. A avoir le plus de savoirs._

 _\- J'ai fini. Murmura Samel._

 _\- Cool ! Murmura, à son tour, Demel en se penchant. Puis, il se tourna vers Samel. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas attendre le départ de Père._

 _Samel hocha simplement la tête et se glissa immédiatement dans son nouveau navire. Puis, sans plus d'hésitations, descendit sur Terre. Sans tenir compte des cris célestes qui firent vibrer le monde lorsqu'ils ne perçurent plus les grâces de leurs petits frères. De nouvelles expériences les attendaient ici bas._

Pour la première fois, Dean eût pleinement conscience de la nature d'archange de Gabriel. Pour la première fois, même alors qu'il était plus puissant que jamais, Dean fût terrifié par Gabriel. L'archange, autrefois messager, n'avait encore jamais vraiment intimidé les chasseurs comme il le faisait avec cet ange.

Gabriel lâcha le téléphone mutilé de Sam et le remplaça par la lame mortelle d'archange. L'ange tomba à genoux et s'abandonna à son sort. Quoique ce Gadreel ait pu faire, ce devait être terrible parce que Gabriel leva son arme dans l'intention clair d'éliminer l'ange. Ce même Gabriel qui avait tout fait pour ne pas se battre contre ses frères. Dean ignora son téléphone qui sonnait avec insistance (Sam que le départ abrupte de Gabriel paniquait, certainement) et retint le bras de Gabriel, s'attirant un regard.

\- Dean, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait. Tout est de sa faute ! Les démons, le mal… L'apocalypse ! Siffla Gabriel avec venin.

L'ange se recroquevilla un peu plus et Dean souffla. Pour son plus grand soulagement, son téléphone s'était, enfin, tus.

\- Ok… Ca fait beaucoup à mettre sur les épaules d'un gars mais bon… Je ne sais rien de lui, même avec mes souvenirs. Mais ce que je sais : c'est que tout le monde fait des erreurs de jugement… Tout le monde a des regrets. Ce que je sais aussi, c'est qu'il est venu en demandant une seconde chance. Une chance de rédemption. Or, je crois que tout le monde au bunker en profite.

Gabriel sembla se dégonfler et il fit disparaître sa lame.

\- Tout ce temps avec Samel t'a assagi. Murmura Gabriel, plus à son profit qu'à celui de Dean.

Gabriel se tourna, ensuite, vers Gadreel et lui fit signe de se lever.

\- Tu as la chance d'avoir Dean de ton côté. Mais aussi que l'on ait besoin de ton aide. On va te trouver une utilité. Tu auras ta seconde chance, veilles à ce qu'elle soit bien utilisée !

\- Je le promet, messager.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop. Mes frères sont...

Gabriel se tut, soudain, clairement à l'écoute d'autre chose. Une prière !

\- Il y a un problème !

Sur ce, sans avertissement, il posa une main sur les épaules de Gadreel et Dean pour les transporter jusqu'au bunker où un Michael, paniqué, les attendait.

\- On n'a pas pensé apprendre à nos frères à lutter contre les convocations. Samel a été emporté ! On n'a pas pu l'empêcher. Lucifer a juste eu le temps d'agripper notre petit frère pour partir avec lui.

Aux mots de Michael, la grâce de Dean explosa de peur et de fureur.

Sam se détacha de Lucifer sitôt qu'il réapparut… où que soit cet endroit. Son geste ne fût pas d'une utilité puisque Lucifer le tira par le poignet pour le placer derrière lui.

\- Pour le protéger. Songea Sam avec dérision.

Sam secoua la tête, sa grâce encore agitée par la convocation. Et lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur celui qui l'avait appelé spécifiquement, il jura.

\- Eh bien ! Si je m'attendais ! Sammy Winchester est le célèbre Gardien. L'un des archanges perdus !

Sam se décala sur le côté pour avoir une meilleure vue du chevalier de l'enfer. Difficile à faire lorsque Lucifer s'obstinait à essayer de le cacher malgré leur différence de taille et qu'il devenait de plus en plus énervé d'être ignoré par l'une de ses créations. Et malgré le fait qu'il était proche d'être impuissant.

Abaddon avait vite récupéré de la tentative de crémation effectuer par Sam. Elle n'avait pas non plus perdu de temps pour agir et n'avait rien négligé pour autant. En effet, elle avait bien travaillé en convoquant Samel. Lucifer et lui avaient atterris au milieu d'un cercle de flammes, emprisonnés par de l'huile sainte.

\- Abaddon. Intervint Lucifer. Quelle surprise !

\- Lucifer. Je dois dire que tu me déçois. Tu t'es affaibli.

Lucifer siffla et sa grâce explosa d'une fureur inutile. Sam s'accroupit, oublié pour un moment par les deux puissantes entités. Sam savait pourquoi elle l'avait voulu là. A cause des secrets qu'il détenait. Apparemment, Lucifer avait eu la langue bien pendu lorsqu'il régnait sur l'enfer. Ce qui ne surprenait pas Sam outre mesure. Lucifer aimait s'entendre parler.

Sam ferma les yeux et tenta de puiser dans ses souvenirs. Ils étaient chaotiques et écrasants ; aussi, Sam évita de laisser ses pensées s'attarder sur eux. Cependant, la situation critique ne laissait pas de place à l'hésitation et à la prudence. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait lorsque Abaddon reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Maintenant, permets moi de revenir vers toi, Sam. J'ai quelques questions pour toi et il vaudrait mieux que tu sois coopératif. Pour ton bien être.

Abaddon s'interrompit lorsqu'elle réalisa la position de Sam. Lucifer se montra aussi surpris et prudent. Les deux avaient suffisamment affronté les Winchester pour se méfier de cette position. Sam vit Lucifer se placer dans une position plus offensive, comme s'il savait, avec certitude, que Sam préparait quelque chose. Encore rien d'étonnant, ici, puisque l'étoile du matin avait été dans la tête de Sam.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ! Siffla Abaddon.

\- Tu l'as dit. Je suis le Gardien. Je m'évade.

Sam se pencha vivement et murmura des mots appris il y a des millénaires.

\- Adagita vau-pa-ache odo cicale qaa, zodoreje, lape zodiredo noco mada.

" Ailes du vent, soyez amicales envers moi car je suis le serviteur de ton même dieu." Sam récita ces mots en énochien sans une seule hésitation. Immédiatement, les flammes s'évanouir et avant que Sam n'ait pu cligner des yeux, Lucifer s'était jeté sur son ancien serviteur.

Les coups rageurs s'enchaînèrent sans interruption, d'une violence extrême. Sam s'écartait avec inquiétude chaque fois que le corps de l'un ou de l'autre percutait les murs qui les entouraient. A tous autre moment, Lucifer aurait certainement eu le dessus sur Abaddon mais il avait été affaibli par le sortilège de Métatron et sa fuite désespérée de la cage. Aussi, sa puissance était égale à celle de sa création pour le moment. Aurait-il le dessus ?

Abaddon jeta Lucifer loin d'elle avec une telle rage que l'archange traversa, pour la cinquième fois, un mur. A ce rythme, le bâtiment allait s'effondrer sur eux. Sam se demanda lugubrement si ça le blesserait même sévèrement maintenant qu'il était un archange de nouveau. Cependant, cette pensée parasite le quitta aussitôt lorsque le chevalier regarda dans sa direction. Sam comprit, aussitôt, qu'elle avait abandonné tous ses plans le concernant. Après en, elle n'avait pour but que de faire souffrir Lucifer. Le maître qui l'avait abandonné et trahi. Et, pour cela, le meilleur moyen était d'abattre son plus jeune frère, Samel.

La fuite était inutile, impossible même. Sam carra les épaules, prêt à se défendre de son mieux. La lame que brandissait Abaddon ne le tuerait pas au premier coup mais Sam était certain qu'elle le ferait affreusement souffrir. mais alors que le chevalier de l'enfer s'apprêtait à abattre son arme sur lui, Lucifer s'interposa. La lame pénétra le corps de Lucifer mais celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps pour répliquer. Sa lame d'archange transperça le coeur d'Abaddon sans que Lucifer ne sourcille.

Au même moment, Dean, Michael et Gabriel arrivèrent sur les lieux. Le cercle de flammes ne cachant plus Sam et Lucifer, ils avaient pu les repérer. Dean se précipita aussitôt vers Sam, fidèle à son habitude. C'était rassurant de voir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas ! Sam restait encore la priorité de Dean. Sam, toutefois, ne pouvait détourner son regard de Lucifer dont les genoux plièrent. Michael le retint et lança un regard vers Gabriel qui soupira et entreprit de guérir son frère.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, Sam sentit un peu de tension le fuir. Il n'avait pas oublié son passé avec Michael et Lucifer. Il ne le ferait jamais ! Toutefois, après aujourd'hui, il était prêt à accepter que Lucifer et Michael ne leur voudraient pas de mal. Peut-être parviendraient-ils à réaliser quelque chose ensembles...


	9. Chapter 9

_Ils le sentirent arriver dès les premières secondes. Lucifer avait pénétré le lieu le plus sacré du Paradis. Un lieu interdit par leur père en personne. La transgression était si grave que même Demel et Samel le ressentirent depuis la Terre. Samel se mit à trembler violemment, incitant Demel à l'envelopper dans une étreinte et effleurer sa grâce de la sienne. Demel ne parvint pas à le réconforter. Pas alors que lui-même était chamboulé._

 _\- Demel… Murmura Samel._

 _\- Je sais, Samel. Lucifer a fait quelque chose de très grave._

 _Samel le sentait, lui aussi. Quoi que Lucifer ait fait là-haut, cela se répandait déjà sur Terre. Le monde avait déjà changé et pas pour le mieux. Puis, ils perçurent la présence de Lucifer sur Terre. Que faisait-il ici ? Leur frère haïssait descendre ici bas et côtoyer les humains ! Les deux archanges craignaient que ce soit, là, une nouvelle étape de la rébellion de leur frère aîné. Lucifer semblait prévoir quelque chose d'horrible pour prouver ces dires à propos de l'humanité. Sa présence sur Terre ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Demel ? Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on rentre ?_

 _\- Non ! Pas tant que les événements ne se seront pas calmés. Samel, je crois qu'ils seraient prêts à tout pour découvrir les secrets que Père t'a confié. Je ne suis pas prêt à te mettre en danger._

 _\- Mais Demel… Si les choses empirent à cause de nous ?_

 _\- On n'y est pour rien ! Le paradis est déchiré depuis longtemps,maintenant ! Bien avant qu'on s'en aille. Papa ne fera rien pour améliorer les choses… Alors, on va rester ici avec les humains !_

 _Demel se calma en voyant le véritable conflit qui se jouait en son frère._

 _\- On attend juste que ça se calme… Ils vont se calmer. C'est inévitable !_

 _Samel soupira et hocha la tête. Il décida d'oublier son devoir pour un moment. Ils s'amusaient bien sur Terre. Ils ne s'ennuyaient pas depuis qu'ils étaient descendus ici bas._

 _Ils sentaient Lucifer oeuvrer sur Terre. Cependant, lui ne les sentirait pas. Ils étaient trop bien dissimulés dans leurs navires. Ils pourraient continuer à apprendre et à s'amuser avec les humains. Pour un moment, ils oublieraient leur famille et ses problèmes. Ils ne penseraient qu'à eux._

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis leur confrontation avec Abaddon. Rien de nouveau ne s'était vraiment passé. Alors que Michael et Lucifer s'acclimataient, avec difficulté,à leur perte de puissance ; Dean et Sam réapprenaient tous de leurs grâces et tentaient de s'adapter aux millénaires de souvenirs qu'ils avaient retrouvé. C'était, à vrai dire, le plus difficile. Tout ce savoir hallucinant s'accompagnait d'un vécu d'archange en compagnie. Leurs sentiments divergents vis-à-vis des anges étaient extrêmement perturbants.

Le seul que la situation amusait était Gabriel. Bien qu'il soignait encore ses blessures, même après tout ce temps, Gabriel était celui qui maîtrisait le mieux ses pouvoirs. Il gérait beaucoup de choses depuis qu'il s'était révélé comme bien vivant. Il veillait sur Kévin et aidait ses frères archanges à s'adapter.

Sam et Dean avaient été surpris de voir l'archange-embrouilleur aussi épanouis alors qu'il leur dispensait ses leçons. Dans un premier temps, toutefois. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à bien se souvenir de lui au Paradis. Depuis son retour dans leur vie, Gabriel se comportait plus comme un archange plutôt qu'un embrouilleur. Ce qui semblait lui convenir. Il semblait, lui même, plus en paix, maintenant.

Il semblait incroyablement sérieux par moment. Comme tous archange devait l'être, selon les propres mots de Michael. Il s'était chargé de Gadreel. Sam et Dean avaient à peine vu l'ange. Les trois autres archanges avaient refusé que Gadreel s'approche d'eux. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore confiance en l'ange. Pour des raisons différentes mais, tout de même, assez semblables.

Ca avait été Castiel qui leur avait appris l'histoire de cet ange. Son ton était suffisamment éloquent quant à ce qu'il pensait de l'ange qui avait laissé le mal se répandre sur Terre.

Les deux Winchester pensaient que c'était, peut-être, une bonne chose que l'ange ait été envoyé en mission loin du bunker. Il avait reçu l'ordre de Gabriel de se renseigner à propos des anges et de leurs actions. Depuis la chute, la fréquence céleste était assez silencieux pour intriguer les occupants du bunker. Elle ne laissait filtrer que quelques informations hors d'intérêt selon les aînés archanges. D'où le rôle d'enquêteur/espion de Gadreel. Ils devaient approcher les anges et en apprendre le plus possible sur leurs plans et leurs ressentis à propos de la situation.

Dire que les aînés étaient préoccupés seraient peu dire. Cela permettait à Dean et Sam de s'isoler un peu alors que les autres voguaient à leurs occupations.

Dean s'agitait nerveusement, obligeant Sam à s'arrêter dans son entraînement. Il avait reconnu les signes ! Dean s'impatientait. Il voulait chasser. Ou, plutôt, il en avait besoin ! Et, comme il s'y attendait, Dean s'était exclamé vouloir se revenir sur la route.

C'était ainsi que les deux chasseurs, nouvellement redevenus archanges se retrouvaient dans une maison où avait eu lieu plusieurs morts suspectes. Ils avaient conclus à des fantômes ou, du moins, à un.

Toutefois, ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce que la maison en soit infestée. Ils connaissaient des lieux semblables, célèbres dans la communauté des chasseurs. Trop hanté pour être assainis en toute sécurité. Mais cette maison ! Elle n'en faisait pas partie. Elle était restée anonyme jusqu'à présent. Dean et Sam en faisaient, aujourd'hui, les frais. Dos à dos, les deux frères étaient encerclés et se défendaient avec un certain désespoir.

\- Il va falloir songer à les appeler, Dean. On est à court de munitions.

Dean grogna de dégoût à l'idée de demander de l'aide aux mêmes archanges qui les avaient tourmentés. Son frère avait la rancune sévère, Sam le savait. Quelques jours ou même quelques années n'allaient pas atténuer ce ressentis. Malgré tous, Dean était un homme raisonnable… Quand il voulait bien l'être.

Dean commençait, de lui-même, à appeler Gabriel lorsqu'il fut abordé par plusieurs fantômes à la fois. La réaction de Sam fût instinctive, comme chaque que Dean était en danger ; il propulsa sa grâce sur les fantômes qui immobilisaient durement son frère au sol. Les fantômes s'évanouir dans un flamboiement, laissant seulement les deux frères dans la pièce poussiéreuse

\- Bordel ! S'exclama Dean, les yeux sur son frère haletant.

\- Dean... Commença Sam.

Toutefois, il fut interrompu par de forts battements d'ailes. La démonstration de force de Sam avait renvoyé un véritable signal et attiré un groupe d'anges ici même.

* * *

EXTRAIT CHAPITRE 10 :

Le monde avait connu, là, un nouveau tournant. Nul retour n'était possible. Pour le meilleur mais, surtout, pour le pire ; le monde devrait continué à tourner avec l'enfer et ses habitants.


	10. Chapter 10

_Demel et Samel essayaient de se tenir aussi loin que possible des affaires angéliques… Toutefois, maintenant que Lucifer était descendu pour voguer à ses obscures occupations, c'était devenu difficile. Lucifer était parvenu, père savait comment, à corrompre de la pire façon des âmes humaines. Ces horribles créations, des démons, étaient le résultat d'âmes humaines tellement tordues, tellement torturées, qu'elles ne pouvaient plus trouver leur place au Paradis. Elles erraient sur Terre, possédant de pauvres être humains sans défense. Elles corrompaient un peu plus l'humanité, chaque jours._

 _Les deux archanges qui avaient fuis le Ciel avaient été témoins impuissants des méfaits de ces créatures et de leur frère. Comment les choses pouvaient-elles s'arranger maintenant ? Les démons étaient trop puissants, ils anéantissaient en un rien de temps l'humanité… Selon le désir évident de Lucifer. Ils étaient déjà si nombreux !_

 _Demel et Samel tremblaient d'effrois au triste avenir de la plus belle création de leur Père lorsque cela arriva. Ils le sentirent. Le monde fut traversé par le pouvoir de Dieu. Leur Père créait quelque chose de nouveau. D'immense et de sombre ! A la fois lointain et trop hors d'atteinte des humains et des monstres qui évoluaient tranquillement sur Terre. Dieu donna une puissante impulsion et, soudain, la Terre fut dépouillée de la plupart des démons. Beaucoup continuèrent à circuler sur Terre, Samuel les voyait ; toutefois, la majorité avait été chassé par leur Père dans ce nouveau lieu. L'enfer. Ce serait son nom dans l'avenir mais, aujourd'hui, ce n'était qu'un sombre lieu où les démons étaient bannis et où les âmes qu'ils avaient corrompu seraient envoyés jusqu'à la fin des temps. Leur accès au Paradis leur étant interdit pour le reste de leur existence._

 _Le monde avait connu, là, un nouveau tournant. Nul retour n'était possible. Pour le meilleur mais, surtout, le pire, le monde devait continuer à tourner avec l'enfer et ses habitants._

 _Demel et Samel le savaient. Cette certitude avait renforcé leur décision de rester sur Terre. Ils protégeraient l'humanité au mieux. Ils rempliraient le désir de leur père._

Sam et Dean ne restèrent pas pour discuter avec les anges. Ils étaient à peine capable d'interagir avec les archanges alors que dire d'une foule d'anges, incapables de prendre une décision par eux-mêmes. Donc, ils quittèrent la maison abandonnée, sans hésitation, sans une pensée. Ce faisant, ils cachèrent leurs grâces à la perception des anges et atterrirent au sein du bunker, contournant facilement ses protections. C'était, après tout, eux qui avaient appris aux hommes de lettre à les utiliser.

Ils atterrirent, donc, dans la salle principale du bunker, en face même du trio que leurs aînés formaient. Castiel était assis avec eux avec un chocolat chaud, gorgée de chantilly. Le spectacle aurait pu être amusant si ce n'était la même colère inscrite dans les yeux de tous les anges de la pièce.

Sam leva les yeux vers le seul bruit qui survint à leur arrivée et vit Gadreel était, lui aussi, présent.

\- Non mais où avez vous la tête ! Siffla Michael.

La tête de Dean se souleva aussitôt, hérissé par le ton de Michael. Il était prêt à commender un violent argument lorsque Lucifer intervint.

\- Assis !

Avant que les deux Winchester n'aient pleinement enregistré l'ordre, ils s'étaient exécutés. Le ton employé par Lucifer, ils l'avaient reconnu, tous les deux. C'était celui que l'archange avait, souvent, employé alors qu'ils étaient encore, tous, au Ciel. Le ton du grand frère à bout de patience qu'il valait mieux écouter.

Gabriel s'éclaircit la gorge lorsque ses aînés tournèrent leurs attentions vers lui. Il était devenu leur porte-parole, surtout par nécessité. Gabriel savait mieux se faire écouter et comprendre par leurs petits frères qu'eux deux.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû partir en catimini. Vous êtes vulnérables ; que vous ne voulez bien l'admettre ou non. Pour encore longtemps. Maintenant, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Que veux tu dire ? Intervint, prudemment, Sam.

\- Sam, tu as utilisé ta grâce à un tel point que la moitié du pays a dû te percevoir.

Sam grimaça et il narra, à contre coeur, ce qu'il s'était passé. Dean et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour être franc lorsqu'il s'agissait de leurs grâces ou de tous autre chose liée à leur nature d'anges. Ils pouvaient devenir beaucoup trop dangereux s'ils perdaient le contrôle. Lucifer soupira.

\- Rien d'extraordinaire. Vos grâces ont toujours été volatiles en raison des âmes. Ce doit être d'autant plus vrai après tout ce temps que vous avez passé comme humains.

Le tout avait été dit avec autant de neutralité que possible. Un exploit pour Lucifer, considérant ce qu'il ressentait pour les êtres humains.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, les anges ont dû vous percevoir. Ils vont aller enquêter. Intervint Michael.

\- Ils l'ont fait. Certains nous ont vus. Déclara Dean, assis avec nonchalance.

Tous les archanges face à Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard, un brin alarmés, et Castiel repoussa sa tasse, l'expression soucieuse, lui aussi. Dean se crispa.

\- Quoi !

\- Les anges sont perdus. Ils manquent de foi après les événements de ces dernières années. Commença Castiel.

\- Ils savent que je suis sortis de la cage et, pourtant, ils ne me cherchent pas. Nous avons trouvé cela étrange mais Gadreel est revenu avec des réponses.

Michael fit signe à l'ange en question qui s'avança avec prudence.

\- Les anges ne font plus confiance à Michael… Ou à tout autre archange. L'ordre est de faire prisonnier tout archange découvert… Sauf pour Lucifer… S'il est vu, l'ordre est…

\- De me tuer! Oui, ce n'est pas une surprise, vas à l'essentiel !

\- Ils veulent vous trouver mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose.

\- Pourquoi ? S'alarma Sam au ton sombre de l'ange.

\- Les anges veulent qui vous cherchent avec le plus d'acharnements sont, pour la plupart, aussi ceux qui écoutent les propros de Metatron.

\- Ils veulent suivre Metatron et se servirent de vous, en d'autres termes.

\- Metatron veut prendre le commandement des anges… Je croyais qu'il détestait le Ciel, Cas.

Castiel haussa les épaules dans un geste très humain.

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit mais les anges sont des créatures qui fonctionnent mal isolés. Ils ont besoin d'être au sein d'un troupeau. Quel qu'il soit… Métatron n'aurait pas tenu longtemps seul au Paradis. Je suppose que votre retour à juste précipiter les choses.

\- Comment on procède, alors ? On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire pendant que Métatron se constitue une armée ! Déclama Dean.

Gabriel sourit… Sensiblement, Sam et Dean redevenaient un peu plus Samel et Demel. Comme humains, ils avaient toujours eu des ressemblances mais, maintenant, avec leurs grâces et leurs souvenirs retrouvés, leurs personnalités devenaient plus complexes encore.

\- Nous allons agir, Dean. Mais il faut le faire avec prudence. Lui répondit Michael.

\- Raphaël devait avoir raison. Père doit être mort. Il est impossible que tout cela se passe sans qu'il intervienne. Vous étiez ses préférés. Il vous a pleuré. Votre retour l'aurait fait revenir. Murmura Lucifer avec chagrin malgré son ressentiment.

\- Oh… Père est bien vivant. Murmura, soudain, Sam distraitement.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, avec surprise. Dean, davantage que tous, regardait son frère avec ahurissement. Sam, surpris par ces propres paroles, sursauta.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Dean, pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse à cette question.

\- Je… J'ai eu un souvenir. Pè… Dieu m'a montré le navire qu'il a créé pour lui avant que Demel et moi partions…

\- Et alors ? Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu es si certain qu'il soit en vie.

\- On l'a rencontré Dean… C'était Chuck.

Dean tomba silencieux. Après ses retrouvailles avec Sam sans âme, il avait appris que celui-ci avait cherché le prophète. Espérant que celui-ci ait une explication à sa sortie mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé… Aussi, les Winchester l'avait supposé mort. Surtout après l'arrivée de Kévin dans le jeu.

Sam vit, avec inquiétude, son frère se replier sur lui-même. Ce n'était jamais bon signe que son frère réagisse ainsi. Cela signifiait, généralement, que Dean était au plus mal.


	11. Chapter 11

Le monde s'assombrissait depuis que Lucifer était descendu sur Terre. Samel et Demel ne pouvaient pas croire aux actions de leur frère ! De tous leurs frères ! Lorsque Lucifer était descendu, ils avaient envisagé de revenir au Ciel. Vraiment ! Ils l'avaient vraiment envisagé… Peut-être que leur retour changerait les choses. Ils cachaient assez leurs grâces pour être indétectables mais pas assez encore pour que les autres pensent qu'ils étaient en difficultés. Ils en avaient discuté, donc. Ils pouvaient, peut-être, changé les choses. Tous leurs frères les aimaient ; Samel et Demel pouvaient, certainement, endiguer tout ce qui arrivait. Ils avaient, sincèrement, pensé revenir chez eux. Pourtant, ils avaient décidé d'abandonner cette idée. Ils ne voulaient pas vraiment revenir avec cette ambiance dans le Ciel. Ils ne voulaient pas être pris au milieu des combats et être obligé de choisir entre leurs frères.

Or, ils craignaient que ce soit nécessairement ce qui arrive, finalement. Lucifer continuait sur sa lancée pour corrompre l'humanité, pour la dominer. Pour cela, il se servait du dernier acte de Dieu. L'enfer ! Lucifer commençait et réussissait à créer une hiérarchie là-dessous. Des démons, en particuliers, se démarquaient des autres, aujourd'hui. Ils se faisaient appeler les princes des enfers, les fidèles de Lucifer !

Tout cela n'était pas bon. L'influence de Lucifer devenait trop forte. Il devenait trop puissant. Jamais leur père n'accepterait cela ! Il allait sévir ! Demel s'inquiétait sur la manière dont il allait le faire. La désobéissance de Lucifer était sans précédent ! Dieu ne supporterait pas bien plus longtemps son comportement et son insubordination. Surtout que sa désobéissance s'ajoutait à cette monstrueuse impernence ! Lucifer défiait ouvertement leur père depuis trop longtemps !

Demel s'approcha de Samel et le vit s'essuyer précipitamment les yeux. Bien sûr, Demel n'était pas le seul à se miner avec cette situation. Parfois, Demel enviait les autres anges de ne pas ressentir autant qu'eux, autant que les humains. Les sentiments, c'était dure à gérer ! Demel s'installa près de son petit frère.

\- Dit moi la vérité. Tu veux rentrer ?

Sam se reprit et secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas notre place… Pas vraiment. Je ne veux pas rentrer, Demel.

\- Alors, on ne va pas rentrer. On va rester et chercher notre place.

Samel lui offrit un sourire tremblant et ramena son regard sur l'océan.

L'atmosphère était tendue au bunker depuis la révélation de Sam. Apprendre que Dieu avait été présent lors de la quasi-apocalypse et n'avait pas cherché à se révéler (qu'il s'était même caché !) avait déprimé tout le monde. Dean s'était isolé dans le garage, Michael et Lucifer s'étaient, tous les deux, trouvé un chambre ; il ne restait plus que Sam, Castiel et Gabriel. Les deux derniers étaient meilleurs pour cacher leurs sentiments mais Sam voyait bien qu'ils avait mal pris la nouvelle. Pour sa part, Sam préférait ne pas s'attarder sur la pensée de Dieu. C'était inutile !

Gabriel émit un grognement. Castiel sortit de sa méditation et Sam leva les yeux de son livre.

\- Les anges se rassemblent. La paix ne s'est pas tout à fait réaliser entre eux mais il y a moins de factions. Cette fois, c'est sûr.

Sam grimaça. Les événements se précipitaient ! Comme toujours, ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de bien traiter leurs problèmes. Pourtant, Sam en aurait besoin. Dean aussi, il en était certain… Même si son frère s'en défendait, comme à son habitude. Sam soupira et se résigna à revenir dans l'action.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Rien. Vous, les Winchester, resterez ici. Nous autre aussi, d'ailleurs. Il faut qu'on agisse avec précaution. Gadreel continue à compiler des informations. Apparemment, des anges sont réticents à suivre les ordres de Métatron.

\- Ca pourrait être une bonne chose pour nous ça. Déclara Castiel.

Sam s'inquiétait un peu pour Cass. Il semblait un peu trop serein vis-à-vis de la situation. Surtout sur sa situation ! Il ne s'était encore jamais plains de sa nouvelle condition d'humain. Pourtant, il devait avoir autant de mal à s'adapter que Dean et Sam. Sinon plus...

\- Très bien, Cassi. Ils pourraient rejoindre notre équipe. Accepter de suivre Sam et Dean malgré… leur passé.

Sam réprima un ricanement. C'est certain que les anges ne seraient pas ravis de savoir que les Winchester et les derniers archanges étaient les mêmes êtres.

\- Il faut qu'on réfléchisse à ce qu'on va faire avec l'enfer. Gadreel m'a dit que les démons vous cherchaient aussi, Sam.

\- Ce n'est pas surprenant. Détenir non pas un mais deux archanges servirait à n'importe quel démon à asseoir son pouvoir. Murmura Castiel.

\- Vous devriez proposer un marché avec l'actuel roi de l'enfer.

Sam se tourna, avec vivacité, vers Dean qui entrait dans la pièce avec nonchalance, une bière à la main.

\- L'actuel roi des enfers… Répéta Gabriel avec lenteur.

\- Crowley ? Intervint Sam. Comment parlerions nous à Crowley ? Tu l'a tué, non ?

\- Euh non… J'ai pensé qu'il nous serait plus utile si on le gardait prisonnier. J'ai pensé, à tort apparemment, que c'est ce que tu aurais fait.

Sam se renfrogna tandis que Gabriel se redressait. A contre cœur, il se leva, comme les autres, pour suivre Dean.

\- Tu l'as mis dans le donjon !

\- Ouai ! Pour dire la vérité, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je l'ai oublié.

\- C'est sympathique, Dean. Déclara Crowley alors que leur groupe entrait dans la pièce.

Sam et Dean eurent un mouvement de recule à la vue de la vrai forme du démon qu'ils apercevaient dans le navire. Immonde !

Crowley sourit, même s'il semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Certainement parce qu'il en présence de trois archanges.

\- Alors, c'était vous ! Les célèbres archanges étaient sous notre nez, à tous, depuis le début. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris que les Winchester se révèlent être la poule aux oeufs d'or.

\- Eh !

Gabriel s'avança agressivement. Par hostilité ou pour défendre ses petits frères nouvellement retrouvés ; c'était difficile à dire. Toutefois, cela eût le mérite d'attirer l'attention de Crowley sur Gabriel.

\- C'est avec moi que tu parles. Tu laisses mes petits frères tranquilles !

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard, toujours surpris que des anges (même Castiel fassent référence à eux eux comme des frères. Et ce n'était que le début !

Crowley inclina la tête sur le côté.

\- Eh bien, tu as bien caché ton jeu, Loki. Qui es-tu, donc, réellement ?

\- Gabriel.

\- Le toutou de Dieu ? C'est risible !

La réaction de Gabriel fut immédiate ! Sa grâce fusa dans tout le bunker. Cette fois, Crowley eût la réaction attendue en se recroquevillant. Toutefois, Gabriel n'arrêta pas sa démonstration.

\- ou peut-être préfères-tu avec mon frère ? Lucifer…

\- Lucifer est de retour dans sa cage.

\- Non, il en est ressorti lorsque Métatron a fait chuter les anges. Il est ici même ! Alors, avec qui préfères-tu traiter ?

\- Restons entre gens civilisés, Lo. On se connait depuis longtemps, toi et moi. On peut parler avec calme.

Gabriel se détendit, finalement, et les négociations commencèrent. Au bout du compte, Crowley ne se montra pas gourmand. Il avait les mêmes objectifs qu'eux. Rester sur le trône. Ils se mirent surtout d'accord pour ne pas se nuire activement. C'était aussi bien ; ils avaient, tous, d'autres préoccupations.

\- Bien, si vous le voulez bien : J'ai une rébellion à mater !

Crowley souleva les bras autant que le lui permettait les chaînes. Ce qui était peu. Dean hésita mais un regard encourageant de Sam le mit en mouvement. C'était la meilleure solution. Au moins, avec Crowley aux pouvoirs, ils avaient une petite idée de ce qu'il se passait. Ils connaissaient assez Crowley, maintenant, pour avoir une idée de sa manière d'opérer. Aussi, Dean s'approcha et délivra le démon, malgré ses meilleurs instincts.

\- Eh bien, c'était un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous, les garçons. Loki, à la prochaine !

Sur ces mots, le démon disparut malgré toutes les protections du bunker. Gabriel soupira et se tourna vers Sam et Dean.

\- Bien ! Que faisons nous, maintenant ?


	12. Chapter 12

_Le monde s'embrasa sans avertissement mais Demel et Samel en connurent, sans le moindre doute, la raison. Leurs frères se battaient ! Avec Violence. Ils se battaient avec l'intention de se faire souffrir, de se blesser. Ce n'était encore jamais arrivée avant ce jour. Les choses allaient-elles si mal pour en venir à ce point ? Ils savaient, tous les deux, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que leur père ne perde patience ; ils avaient aussi été conscients qu'il agirait par l'intermédiaire de Michael… mais quelle punition leur père avait prévu pour justifier de lancer ses aînés l'un contre l'autre ? Cela avait, sans doute, un rapport avec la dernière action de leur père. Il y a quelques temps, Dieu avait créé quelque chose d'immense. C'était, certainement, bien caché ! Demel et Samel avaient enquêté lorsque ça s'était produit. Ils avaient essayé de trouver où était cette chose. Ce que c'était… Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas réussit. Peut-être que s'ils cessaient de retenir leurs grâces et écoutaient leurs semblables, ils auraient de meilleurs résultats. Toutefois, ils s'y refusaient. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de retourner au Ciel. Ce n'était plus leur maison. Pas avec tous ces combats ! Ils ne firent, donc, rien pour se révéler et découvrir exactement ce qui se passait pour justifier ce combat._

 _Toutefois, ils le suivirent de loin, avec attention. Le combat entre Lucifer et Michael dura longtemps mais pas autant que Demel et Samel l'avaient estimé. La fin du combat fût explosif ! Toute la grâce de Samel frissonna lorsqu'ils entendirent et sentirent Lucifer heurter la Terre et à quel endroit précis. Dans l'océan, précisément. Il créa, à cette occasion, le plus grand cratère souterrain jamais existant. Demel agrippa son jeune frère alors que son immense cri de douleur leur parvint. Autant pour le réconforter que pour se rassurer lui-même. Ils crurent, sincèrement, que c'était fini. Les anges allaient bientôt ramener Lucifer au Ciel… Leur aîné serait, peut-être, enfermé dans la prison du Ciel mais il serait chez lui. Ils crurent vraiment que ça se passerait ainsi mais c'était un doux rêve. Un rêve d'enfant où tout s'arrangeait comme par miracle. C'était naïf ! Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça !_

 _Cette chose que leur père avait créé s'ouvrit, soudain, et ils perçurent toute sa noirceure. Samel frissonna et quelque chose se brisa en lui lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était une prison. Une prison apparentée à l'enfer. Cela signifiait simplement que leur père abandonnait Lucifer. Il le rejetait !_

 _Ils entendirent et perçurent le faible combat que l'ancienne Étoile du matin offrit alors qu'on le traînait vers sa prison. Mais, il était blessé. Il était impossible qu'il se libère et empêche son emprisonnement. Peu de temps après sa défaite, l'affaire fût scellée ! La triste prison de leur père se referma derrière leur frère, coupant ses cris._

 _Mais la tragédie ne s'arrêta pas là. Ils sentirent, aussitôt, Gabriel chuter. Ils n'auraient pas dû être si surpris ou horrifié par l'acte. Gabriel n'aimait pas plus qu'eux les combats. Il était plus étonnant que Gabriel soit resté si longtemps au Ciel alors qu'il se déchirait. Pourtant, il était était toujours aussi déchirant de sentir leur frère, toujours si joyeux, en venir à cette extrémité. Gabriel descendit sur Terre et disparut totalement. Plus encore que Samel et Demel ! Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Gabriel avait véritablement chuté ! Pour lui, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière._

 _D'un autre côté, Samel et Demel comprenaient sa décision. Ils ne ressentaient plus aucun désir de retourner au Ciel. Ce n'était clairement plus leur foyer !_

Lucifer jeta le livre qu'il venait de terminer sur la pile qui s'accumulait sur la table. Des lectures obligatoires de son frère. Cela faisait partit de son programme de réhabilitation. Comme les excursions dans les différents lieux humains. Lucifer grogna de dérision. Il aurait bien voulu dire que les actions de Gabriel étaient inutiles mais ce serait un mensonge. Or, il ne mentait pas ! Il jouait, peut-être, avec la vérité et trompait un peu mais il ne mentait pas, contrairement à ce que racontait les humains. Pourquoi mentir alors que la plupart du temps, la vérité faisait bien plus mal ou servait beaucoup plus pour parvenir à ses fins. Lucifer n'avait jamais eu besoin de mentir.

Lucifer n'était pas indifférent à ce qu'il voyait et lisait de l'humanité. Il les méprisait toujours. Il ne les méprisait toujours et ne pensait pas que cela puisse, un jour, changer mais il les comprenait mieux… Il en avait fait l'effort parce que ses plus jeunes frères avaient été humains pendant une bonne période de temps. Et même si Michael le cachait bien, Lucifer savait que son frère se faisait les mêmes réflexions. L'humanité n'était, peut-être, pas aussi irrécupérable, après tout. Cependant, Lucifer avait, surtout, admis que son immense colère ne concernait pas les humains. Il avait simplement été plus facile de la diriger contre eux. Avoir sa grâce amoindrie lui avait permis de penser clairement. Ca concernait seulement leur père, bien entendu. Lorsque leur père avait créé l'humanité et commencé à ne plus jurer que par ces humains, Lucifer s'était senti rejeté et insuffisant. Il le ressentait toujours, d'ailleurs. Comment ne le pouvait-il pas ? Leur père avait dû penser Demel et Samel morts, comme eux tous… Samel avait évoqué qu'il avait lancé un sortilège sur leurs âmes et grâce pour les cacher avant qu'ils ne se sépare de leur grâce. Un sortilège qui les cacherait même de Dieu. Samel semblait en avoir la certitude. Pourtant, leur père n'avait pas donné signe de vie à la réapparition de ses deux plus jeunes créations.

\- … j'en suis, donc, venu à la conclusion que le beurre de cacahuète était meilleur accompagné.

Lucifer leva les yeux lorsque la voix de Castiel lui parvint. L'ex-ange pénétra dans la pièce, en compagnie de Sam et Gabriel.

\- Tu sais que te nourrir ne doit pas devenir, nécessairement, une expérience, Cass. Déclara Sam avec un rire dans la voix.

Cela indiqua à Lucifer que le jeune archange n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était présent. Même si Sam s'était un peu détendu en sa présence ; il était évident, pour tout le monde, qu'il prenait sur lui pour rester dans la même pièce que Lucifer. Il veillait aussi à ne jamais être seul avec Lucifer ou Michael. Et, malheureusement, Lucifer se doutait que ce serait toujours ainsi. Personne n'oublierait ce que Lucifer et Michael avaient infligé à Sam. Les cicatrices sur l'âme de Sam rendaient, de toute façon, tout oubli impossible.

Sam, donc, se figea, sans surprise, lorsqu'il vit Lucifer à la table. Une simple pression, à peine discrète, de Gabriel suffit à le relancer. Lucifer, autant que Michael, enviait cette relation que Gabriel avait réussi à instaurer avec leurs frères retrouvés.

\- Hé Lucifer ! Où est Mika ? L'interrogea Gabriel, un peu sèchement.

Le combat qu'il avait eu avec Lucifer ne serait pas, non plus, oublié, clairement.

\- Toujours enfermé dans sa chambre.

Quant à Dean, il était partis aider une chasseuse, indifférent aux objections de ces aînés. Père, les deux jeunes avaient tellement changé. Adieu leur innocence et leur pureté. Ils étaient tellement plus calmes et méfiants… Et si indépendants ! Lucifer avait pensé qu'en s'harmonisant avec leurs grâces, ils redeviendraient un peu plus comme les deux frères qu'il avait connu… Mais ils étaient restés les mêmes chasseurs déterminés qu'ils avaient vaincus deux archanges avec leur seul lien fraternel.

\- Dean reviendra d'ici demain. Les informa Sam après une gorgée de bière.

\- Déjà ? S'étonna Castiel.

\- C'étaient des démons… La chasse est devenue plus facile maintenant que l'on voie la vraie forme des… Créatures.

Gabriel se pencha par dessus la table, les yeux sur Sam.

\- Je sens une question, petit frère ! Chantonna-t-il. C'est plaisant de voir que cela n'a pas changé de ton temps dans le Ciel.

Sam ne releva pas les propos de Gabriel comme il l'aurait fait avec d'autre (Lucifer et Michael) et Castiel et Gabriel échangèrent un regard vainqueur. Lucifer trouvait aussi que c'était une petite victoire. Cela signifiait que les deux chasseurs commençaient à accepter leurs vrais sois. Sam hésita puis se lança.

\- C'est à propos des âmes. J'ai constaté que la mienne et celle de Dean s'étaient… renforcée. Et que…

\- … Et que Castiel et moi même en avions une, maintenant. Compléta Gabriel lorsque le chasseur hésita.

Tout le monde se fit attentif dans l'attente de l'explication de Gabriel. Oui, même Lucifer était curieux.

\- J'y ai réfléchis lorsque j'ai remarqué que je commençais à en développer une… J'ai supposé que plus on passait de temps avec les humains, à faire l'expérience du libre-arbitre, plus on était susceptible de développer une âme.

L'âme de Gabriel s'agita à ces mots, s'enlaçant plus étroitement avec sa grâce. C'était assez fascinant à regarder.

\- Je suppose que c'était le but final de père. C'est ce qu'il voulait dire lorsqu'il a déclaré que toi et Demel seriez le pont entre les anges et les humains.

\- Je comprend mieux votre différence avec les autres anges que l'on a rencontré. Murmura Sam.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce quelques instants puis Gabriel se leva.

\- Bien, j'ai rendez-vous avec Gadreel. On se voit plus tard.

Sur ces simples mots, Gabriel disparut ; laissant les trois derniers dans un silence maladroit.

\- Un peu d'entraînement, ça te dirait Cass ? Lâcha, enfin, Sam.

Castiel hocha la tête et suivit Sam qui fuyait pratiquement la pièce. Et, encore une fois, Lucifer se retrouva seul. Il soupira et tira un nouveau livre à lui. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, après tout !

Chuck se tenait autant à l'écart que possible des anges rassemblés. C'était une précaution inutile mais cela le rassurait. Les anges ne pouvaient ni le voir, ni le ressentir. Il y avait veillé. Il était intrigué par ce rassemblement secret perpétrer par Gadreel, entre tous. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas sans rapport avec la réapparition de Demel et Samel, toutefois. Chuck ne pourrait jamais pleinement décrire le bonheur qu'il avait ressentis lorsqu'il avait entendu Demel. Il les percevait vaguement depuis. Ses jeunes ! Ses petits ! Sa plus grande fiertée ! Malheureusement, il ne les percevait pas assez pour les rejoindre. Il regrettait, maintenant, d'avoir enseigné ce sortilège à Samel ! Nul doute qu'il l'avait utilisé !

\- Qu'est ce que nous attendons, ange ? S'exclama, soudain, Anna.

Tellement de colères et de douleurs ! Dieu reconnaissait chacun des anges présents ici… Ils étaient tellement perdus qu'il en venait à douter de ses choix. Chuck secoua la tête. Non ! En se tenant loin d'eux, il leur donnait la chance de pleinement s'accomplir. Il faisait le bon choix !

\- Quelqu'un veut vous parler et vous faire une proposition. Commença Gadreel.

\- Je ne te reconnais pas ! Aucun de nous ne te connaît. Pourquoi te ferions nous confiance ? Qui tire tes ficelles ?

\- Il parle en mon nom et en ceux qui m'accompagnent. Déclara une nouvelle voix.

Chuck tressaillit lorsqu'il vit Gabriel pour la première fois depuis son départ du Ciel. Il l'avait toujours su en vie sans pouvoir le localiser. Puis il avait su ce qu'il était advenu de son messager lorsque celui-ci était entré en contact avec les Winchester. Cependant, il n'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux combien Gabriel avait changé. Il était plus dur, plus égoïste… Et en possession d'une âme.

\- Gabriel ! Tu es vivant ! Où étais-tu ?

\- Cela importe peu, Anna. Ce qui importe, ce sont les choix que vous ferez, tous, dans les jours à venir. Est-ce que vous rejoindrez ce traître de Metatron ou écouterez vous les paroles de Samel et Demel, archanges protecteurs du Ciel et de la Terre.

Chuck se figea en entendant les mots, comme toujours soigneusement choisis par son fils. Dieu en apprit beaucoup en ces quelques mots seulement. Gabriel savait, donc, où trouver ses plus jeunes frères. Il agissait en leur nom. Mais, surtout, le groupe caché n'agissait plus en son nom. Gabriel le claironnait en présentant ses frères comme les archanges protecteurs du Ciel et de la Terre et non comme des archanges du Seigneur… Ce qui impliquait tellement d'autres choses que Dieu sentit son coeur se briser.


	13. Chapter 13

_Demel et Samel continuèrent à parcourir le monde. Ils découvraient, chaque jour, de nouvelles merveilles. Les humains étaient une source d'émerveillement à eux tous seuls. Les deux archanges ignoraient pourquoi leurs frères continuaient à les dédaigner. Ils pouvaient apprendre tellement des humains ! Si les anges avaient été un peu plus comme les humains, peut-être que les choses ne seraient pas devenues aussi désastreuses au Ciel. Il se pourrait même que Lucifer ne se soit pas retrouvé enfermé dans cette prison ignoble. Malheureusement, les anges ne montraient aucun signe de changements. Ce qui signifiait que Demel et Samel n'avaient vraiment plus leurs places là-haut. Mais, ils étaient bien déterminés à trouver un foyer digne de ce nom en ce monde. Même si cela demandait des siècles, ils y arriveraient !_

 _Les humains, au niveau individuel, étaient intéressants mais, depuis qu'ils avaient vraiment commencer à créer des civilisations organisées, leurs groupes l'étaient aussi. Elles étaient tellement différentes les unes des autres ! Tellement variées ! Demel et Samel ne se lassaient pas de s'intégrer dans ces différentes civilisations, de vivre comme eux, d'apprendre d'eux. Peut-être qu'aux fils du temps, ils pourraient affirmer faire partis des humains._

 _Demel et Samel faisaient le tour d'un marché humain lorsque les cris des anges furent tels qu'ils ne purent les ignorer, même avec leurs grâces cachées. Douleurs et peines… C'était comme si tous les anges étaient en deuil. Ils l'entendirent nettement. Ils pleuraient, recherchaient leur père. Ils ne savaient pas où était Dieu ! Ce qui était inquiétant ! Bien sûr, Dieu quittait toujours le Ciel… Les anges ne savaient pas où il allait dans ces cas-là… Bien sûr que Dieu ne disait rien de ses déplacements mais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait toujours été détectable pour eux. Mais, maintenant, il avait totalement disparu. Samel était certain qu'il était toujours vivant ; contrairement aux rumeurs qui circulaient sur les ondes célestes. Pour lui, Dieu s'était simplement enfui sur Terre, loin du Ciel et de ses enfants. Demel, pour sa part, s'en fichait. Il ne s'intéressait pas aux motivations de Dieu. Il était trop en colère pour s'en soucier ! Tout ce qui se passait était de la faute de leur père ! C'est lui qui avait poussé les événements dans cette direction. C'est à cause de lui que leur maison était en feu._

 _\- Demel… Commença son petit frère._

 _\- Ca ne change rien ! On est mieux parmi les humains !_

 _Samel ne le nia pas. C'était vrai. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi à l'aise que depuis qu'ils étaient sur Terre._

 _\- On est tous les deux. C'est tout ce qui compte. Marmonna Demel._

 _\- Je suis d'accord… Si on changeait de décors ?_

 _Pour toute réponse, Demel décolla en entraînant son petit frère après lui._

Gabriel se montra très prudent et succinct dans ses explications. Il n'entra jamais dans les détails. Il dit aux anges avoir approcher Lucifer et Michael après la chute. Il ne leur cacha pas l'état de ces deux frères. A quoi bon ? Beaucoup le découvriraient, tôt ou tard. Il leur apprit qu'ils étaient parvenus à rejoindre Demel et Samel et à les aider. Aussitôt, les questions avaient fusé.

\- Que leur est-il arrivé ? Où étaient nos frères tout ce temps ?

Voilà les questions les plus pertinentes qu'on lui avait posées.

\- Demel et Samel ont soigneusement cachés leurs grâces après leur départ du Ciel. Ils ont vécu sur Terre, parmi les humains, avant d'arracher leurs grâces.

Des cris d'horreurs et de dénis s'échappèrent de certains mais la plupart restèrent silencieux. Finalement, leur porte-parole, Anna, reprit :

\- Ils étaient donc humains ? Qui étaient-ils ?

\- Je ne divulguerais pas cette information avant d'être certain de votre camp. Métatron est notre ennemi. Demel et Samel seront en danger tant qu'il dirigera le Ciel.

\- Mais Metatron veut nous aider. Il veut nous ramener au Paradis. Protesta un ange.

Son nom était Mariel, Gabriel s'en souvenait bien. Il se souvenait de beaucoup d'anges malgré tout ce temps passé à éviter de penser à son passé.

\- Metatron ne sert que lui. Il ne pense qu'à lui. C'est lui qui est responsable de la chute. Non, Castiel. Il l'a trompé, jurant que le sortilège ne fermerait que les portes du paradis. La solution idéale pour permettre aux anges de régler leurs problèmes sans nuir aux humains.

Les anges murmurèrent entre eux. Gabriel les laissa réagir à l'information un moment avant de reprendre :

\- Si Métatron met la main sur nos frères, il se servira d'eux pour devenir le prochain Dieu. Je ne permettrais à personne de faire du mal à mes frères, entendez vous !

\- Tu dis ces mots mais tu laisses Gadreel et Lucifer près d'eux.

\- Demel et Samel sont forts. Ils l'étaient en tant qu'humains et le sont d'autant plus comme archanges. Ils peuvent se défendre. Ils accordent une seconde chance à chacun de nous. J'honorerai leurs souhaits.

Gabriel se redressa et laissa son regard parcourir la petit foule devant lui.

\- Sachez que je reconnaîtrais tous mensonges et intentions cachées. Si vous décidez de rejoindre les rangs de Demel et Samel, vous ne vous battrez pas seulement pour le Ciel ; vous vous battrez, surtout, pour l'humanité. Les choses vont changer, vous devez en être conscients.

Gabriel se tut, encore une fois, espérant donner plus de poids à sa déclaration puis se tourna vers Gadreel.

-Si vous voulez nous rejoindre, Gadreel saura me contacter. Je discuterais avec… les postulants, alors. Je vous laisse à vos réflexions.

\- Attends, Gabriel ! Au sujet de père… Sais-tu quelque chose ?

Gabriel se crispa comme chaque fois que Dieu était mentionné. Il ne se retourna pas pour regarder Anna… ou aucun autre ange.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est vivant. Samel en est certain. Toutefois, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il intervienne. Il nous a abandonné.

Après ça, Gabriel ne s'attarda pas. Il fila rapidement au bunker. Il interrompit, à cette occasion, l'hebdomadaire séance de méditation de Michael. Son frère aurait préféré des séances quotidiennes pour aider Sam et Dean à calmer leurs grâces mais impossible de les convaincre. Pourtant, Gabriel était d'accord pour dire qu'ils en avaient besoin ! Aussi ne s'offusqua-t-il pas du regard furieux que son aîné lui décocha. Parce que, à la minute où il débarqua, les Winchester perdirent toute concentration. Ils ouvrirent les yeux et leurs grâces fusèrent vivement. Beaucoup d'objets dans la pièce se soulevèrent avant de retomber violemment. Sam grimaça mais Dean se levait déjà, indifférent à l'évènement.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Commanda-t-il.

C'était, sans doute, ce qui avait le plus changé chez Demel. Il était clair que, maintenant, il faisait parti de ceux qui donnaient les ordres.

\- Ca s'est bien passé, Deano. Il y avait plus de monde que nous le pensions.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'ils vont faire ? Demanda Sam.

Gabriel rencontra le regard de Michael. Il était soucieux de ce qui arrivait aux anges. On pouvait contester beaucoup de ses décisions et traits de personnalité mais il n'avait jamais fait aucun doute que Michael aimait les siens. Comme tous les anges, Michael se languissait de leur père. L'apocalypse précipitée n'était qu'un moyen pour attirer son père. Rares étaient les anges qui avaient cru leur père mort.

\- Je crois que beaucoup vont nous rejoindre… Il nous faut une bonne stratégie. Nous devons avoir un plan pour l'avenir sur le long terme.

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard. Bien sûr qu'ils devaient avoir un plan en route avant d'ajouter des anges à leur petit groupe. Au moins une ébauche. Ils n'y avaient pas réfléchis, cependant.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait introduire les anges aux chasseurs. Officiellement. Intervint Castiel.

Ils se tournèrent, tous, vers lui avec différents degrés de perplexité. Castiel délaissa son livre et détailla son idée.

\- Les anges auraient la charge des chasseurs. Ils pourraient leur apporter leurs soutiens. Dans le combat ou pour des informations.

\- Ils auraient un rôle semblable au tien, en somme. Releva Sam.

Castiel eût un grand sourire et hocha la tête. Gabriel hocha la tête et regarda Michael, pensif.

\- Ce serait un premier pas vers ce que voulait, sans doute, père. Et cela permettrait aux anges de mieux se familiariser avec l'humanité.

\- Le monde de la chasse ne les perturberait pas… Ils resteraient dans le rôle de guerriers. Les chasseurs méritent leur soutien. Depuis trop longtemps, ils protègent le monde sans aide.

\- Ca va demander beaucoup de travail. Le réseau des chasseurs n'est pas très fluides. Il existe à peine. Les avertit Sam.

\- Surtout que Boby est parti. Compléta Dean.

\- Il faudrait mieux organisé les chasseurs. Cela faciliterait l'échange entre les chasseurs et les anges. Et, on aurait moins de pertes parmi les chasseurs. Le bunker pourrait servir de refuge pour tout le monde. On en manque depuis que le RoadHouse a brûlé.

Sam continua sur sa lancée en écrivant ses idées. Dean ne put que sourire. Sam lui avait dit que la vie normale n'était plus pour lui ; toutefois, Dean savait que la chasse à plein temps ne le satisfaisait pas non plus. Apparemment, son frère avait trouvé sa place dans le futur rôle d'intermédiaire entre les chasseurs et les anges. Dean était heureux pour lui. Peut-être que lui aussi y trouverait satisfaction.


	14. Chapter 14

_Les humains étaient stupéfiants ! Demel et Samel en eurent encore la preuve alors qu'ils parcouraient le monde. Avec l'écriture, les humains atteignirent un nouveau développement. Toutefois, ce n'est fût que lorsqu'ils combinèrent certains de leurs symboles avec leur méditation que les deu fuyards du Ciel réalisèrent tout le potentiel des humains. Bien qu'ils mirent du temps à le découvrirent._

 _En se déplaçant entre les différentes civilisations, ils avaient vu que toutes ne croyaient pas en un dieu unique. Tous ne croyaient pas en leur père. En vérité, au début, ces dieux auxquels ils croyaient tellement n'existaient pas . Demel et Samel en étaient certains ! Ils les avaient recherchés avec attention, intrigués, sans jamais les trouver pendant une longue période. Puis, ils en avaient croisé de plus en plus. Sans comprendre comment c'était possible, les deux archanges avaient réalisé que c'était la seule croyance des hommes qui leur avait donné corps. Par leur seule volonté, les hommes avaient donné vie à leurs dieux. Ils virent qu'à chaque miracle que ces dieux effectuaient, ils devenaient plus puissants. Jusqu'à ce que, finalement, ils ne dépendant plus totalement de la croyance des humains. Bien que, Demel et Samel le comprirent vite, leur puissance dépendait toujours de leurs croyants. Cette dynamique troublait les deux archanges. D'autant plus qu'ils ne savaient pas comment étaient nés ces dieux._

 _Puis, ils rencontrèrent Fuxi, un dieu de la Chine. Ses croyants l'avaient voulu puissant et sage et, (père!), il l'était ! Demel et Samel avaient trouvé, en lui, un ami. C'était de lui qu'il avaient tous appris de la naissance de tous ces dieux._

 _Nés de symboles et de la croyance des humains, ils avaient rapidement gagné une vie propre._

 _Des tulpas, voici ce que nous fûmes avant d'être des dieux. A présent, nous ne sommes plus soumis aux symboles des humains._

 _C'était une idée troublante mais Samel, comme Demel, l'accepta avec facilité. Ils se mêlèrent avec aisance à cette nouvelle race. Plus puissante que les humains mais moins que les archanges, ils le sentaient. Cependant, ils se sentaient bien parmi eux. Pour le moment. Alors, ils abandonnèrent, pour un moment, les humains et s'immergèrent dans la culture de ces divinités pour apprendre à connaître ces dieux._

Les anges, donc, arrivèrent, par paire, dans le bunkers lorsque Gabriel les jugeait assez fiables. Ils ne restaient jamais bien longtemps. Juste assez pour rencontrer les archanges perdus et leur prêter allégeance. Leurs réactions en découvrant qui étaient les archanges en question était impayable ! Leur réaction variait mais toujours vive. Il était évident que le fait que les Winchester étaient leurs frères perdus ne les satisfaisaient pas. Pour beaucoup de raisons, Sam et Dean n'en doutaient pas ! Ils n'avaient, cependant, pas cherché à en savoir davantage, cependant. Ils avaient déjà bien assez de mal à gérer leurs propres émotions sans avoir à se préoccuper de celles des autres. Surtout celles des anges ! Heureusement, Michael et Lucifer faisaient tampons. Ca leur faisait mal de leur dire mais ils étaient utiles. Ils avaient dû mal à intégrer l'idée qu'ils n'étaient pas de simples humains… Même avec tous ces pouvoirs et ces souvenirs qui échappaient à leur contrôle. Cela ne changerait, sans doute, pas avant un moment alors, c'était aussi bien qu'ils restent sur terre pour l'avenir prévisible. Leur projet ne plaisait pas à beaucoup d'anges, pour le moment, mais entre Métatron et eux, le choix était, apparemment, vite fait.

\- Ils voient ça comme un signe de Dieu. Leur déclara, un jour, Gabriel avec dérision.

Cela ne surprit pas Sam. Les anges avaient besoin de direction et, avec la réapparition quasi miraculeuse des derniers archanges, bien sûr qu'ils pensaient que Dieu revenait dans l'image.

\- Tu vas les détromper ? Demanda Dean, à peine concerné.

\- Non. Ca fonctionne pour tout le monde. Pourquoi compliquer les choses ?

\- De plus, ça ne pourra que effrayer Métatron. Ca jouera aussi en notre faveur.

Le ton de Lucifer fit frissonner Sam. Il l'avait entendu trop souvent dans la Cage. Quoi qu'il prévoyait pour Métatron, Sam plaignait le scribe. Michael reconnut, certainement, son ton, lui aussi, parce qu'exceptionnellement, il intervint dans la discussion.

\- Lucifer... si nous pouvons éviter de nuir à Métatron, ce sera tout aussi bien. Trop d'entre nous sont morts, déjà.

Lucifer se renfrogna mais ne protesta pas. Michael revint, aussitôt, à son livre. L'aîné des archanges semblait encore moins bien gérer toute cette situation que les autres. Entre son passage dans la Cage, la souffrance des ses semblables et sa perte de pouvoirs ; l'ancien dirigeant du Ciel avait, certainement, beaucoup à traiter. Ajouter à cela, le manque d'intervention de Dieu. Ce dernier fait, Sam savait que Michael l'avait très mal encaissé. Il avait toujours été le plus fidèle, suivant les yeux fermés les plans de son père… Et, aujourd'hui, il apprenait que son père ignorait volontairement tous ses enfants et jouait l'humain. Nul doute que l'archange se sentait trahis. Ajouter encore que certains anges n'avaient pas mâché leurs mots pour lui dire que son règne avait été un désastre.

Bref, ils avaient, tous, beaucoup à l'esprit. L'arrivée, non-désirée, du roi de l'enfer n'était, certainement, pas une autre chose délicate qu'ils voulaient traiter.

\- Crowley ! Siffla Dean. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !

L'aîné des Winchester jeta un bref regard en direction de la cuisine. Kévin était là-bas. Il savait tout de l'accord avec Crowley et, bien qu'il soit furieux, il avait accepté le fait que c'était la meilleure solution. Pourtant, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne commettrait pas d'imprudence face à son tourmenteur.

\- Quel accueil ! Moi qui venait vous faire une faveur pour honorer notre merveilleux accord.

Sam serra le poings, il détestait vicieusement le démon. Pas autant que Lucifer mais presque. L'arriviste le prenait toujours à rebrousse poils.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici, démon ? Intervint Lucifer avec une fausse douceur qui ne trompa personne.

Les Winchester virent, avec satisfaction, le roi de l'enfer perdre de sa superbe, assez longtemps pour qu'il voit, tous, la crainte de son interlocuteur.

\- Je suis venu rendre sa maman à notre prophète. Il faut garder ce petit heureux par les temps qui cours. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Madame Tran ? Tu la retiens tout ce temps ?

\- Pour une éventuelle négociation, je garde précieusement certains biens.

Dean esquissa un geste violent vers le démon mais fût retenu par Sam, bien que tous aussi furieux. Heureusement pour le démon, leur instinct les poussaient encore à attaquer physiquement, plutôt qu'avec leurs grâces.

\- Vas la chercher et ramènes la. Maintenant !

Crowley tenta, sans succès, de masquer son empressement à suivre l'ordre de Lucifer. Parce que c'était bien un ordre ! Aucun doute à ce sujet ! Moins d'une minute plus tard, la mère de Kévin s'effondrait dans les bras de Sam. Faible et déshydratée mais vivante ! Effrayée mais avec encore beaucoup de fougue en elle à en juger le regard qu'elle dédiait à son ravisseur.

\- J'ai, donc, prouvé ma toute bonne foi dans notre marché. J'attend qu'aucune représaille ne soit dirigée contre ma personne.

\- Déguerpis. Déclara, simplement, Lucifer.

\- Le démon se ramollit. Déclara, négligemment, Gabriel au départ de celui-ci.

Sam ignora les autres archanges en guidant la pauvre femme hors de la pièce, la rassurant sur le bien être de son fils. Peut-être, les événements prenaient-ils, vraiment, une bonne tournure.


	15. Chapter 15

_33 après JC._

 _Samel et Demel ont quitté les dieux pour qu'ils soient envoyés aux recrues d'activités angéliques. Ils l'ont pas pris de risques. Ils l'ont pas pris de risques. Ils n'ont pas dévoilé leurs grâces et étaient restés bien à l'écart des événements. Ils s'étaient assez apprivoisés pour que les histoires retiennent l'attention des anges. Ils ont écouté, avec une attention soutenue, ces histoires qui parlaient d'un homme capable de prodiges. Il se disait fils de Dieu. Quand ils ont entendu ce détail, Samel et Demel ont été écoutés, avec précaution, les ondes célestes. Ils m'ont appris rien de nouveau. Les anges et les archanges restants n'en savaient pas plus sur cet homme. Avec Dieu et son messager aux abonnés absents, les êtres célestes étaient perdus. Ils s'accrochaient à ces événements dans l'espoir que c'était un acte de leur père. Cela, ils l'ont entendu dire sur les événements depuis des années. Depuis la naissance de ce mystérieux homme. Un vrai dire depuis un homme, Samel et Demel s'interrogent sur les plans de Dieu._

 _Puis, les romains eurent vent de cet homme et les humains montraient combien ils pourraient se montrer cruels et ignobles. Pendant un moment, Samel et Demel, comme leurs semblables, ont été créés. Jusqu'à sa résurrection et quelques autres miracles qui suivirent. Ils crurent, pendant un bref instant, que leur père ferait son apparition. Il ferait connaître sa présence et reviendrait à leur côté. A partir de là, tout s'arrangerait. Tous les anges du Ciel le Crurent. Samel et Demel le crurent! Pourtant, le fils de Dieu a cessé de circuler parmi les Hommes sans que leur père ne soit manifeste._

 _Cela n'avait que modérément troublé Samel et Demel. Ils avaient été déçus mais pas surpris. Il était, depuis longtemps, clair que leur père ne voulait plus gérer les anges… Ou les humains, d'ailleurs. Est-ce que ça faisait parti d'un de ses plans tordus? Difficile à dire… Ca pourrait être le cas ou leur père déjà, peut-être, simplement des vacances. Aucune de ces hypothèses n'ont été vérifiées les deux archanges fuyards. Ce qui les surprit, en revanche, c'est l'ordre que lança Michael à l'ensemble des anges. "Rentrez au Ciel! La Terre est interdite aux anges dorénavant.". Ainsi, aussi simplement que cela, les anges abandonnèrent la Terre et les Hommes. Ils se firent silencieux._

 _En tous cas, ni Demel, ni son petit frère ne les entendirent plus. Pour la première fois de leur vie, les deux archanges durent seuls… Et ce fut effrayant! Un instant, Demel sentit le doute l'envahir. Devaient-ils vraiment rester ici, loin des leurs? Pour eux, cela pouvait être très long. Trop long? Mais son regard sur son petit frère est confortablement dans sa décision. Ca lui crevait le coeur de l'avoir mais il n'était pas confiant à Michael, maintenant qu'il était livré à lui-même. Que se passerait-il au paradis à présent que Michael était le seul décisionnaire? Rien de bien, c'était certain! Les archanges, comme les anges, ont été conçus pour gouverner de cette façon. Demel ne pouvait pas risquer d'être son petit frère. Qui sait jusqu'à_

 _Son petit frère se tourne, en quête de conseils. Samel détiennent, peut-être, plus de secrets que Demel, mais celui-ci, restait son grand frère. Le seul qui comptait vraiment, selon lui. C'était plus vrai aujourd'hui qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Demel? Sur rentre?_

 _Demel secoua la tête avec une véhémence qui surprit son petit frère. Demel n'était pas certain que Samel avait conscience que les choses changeaient au Ciel, pour mieux._

 _\- Non… On va rester avec les humains._

 _\- Pas avec les dieux!_

 _Demel comprenait la surprise de son frère, cette fois. Lui aussi voulait retourner chez les dieux païens. It is to a but to a but to be as the one's family, has no one. Mais, justement, il les connaissait bien. Le pouvoir comptait énormément pour eux. Un jour, ils allaient se marier avec les deux archanges ne suffiraient pas. Les païens pourraient décider de leur puissance et de leur connaissance de Demel et Samel. C'était soit le réalisme, soit la paranoïa de Demel qui parlait mais Dean s'en tint à sa décision. Ils restaient ensembles, loin de tout ce qui représentait un danger (potentiel ou non) pour eux._

 _\- Les humains sont le meilleur choix, Samel. Restons avec eux_

 _Il ne vint même pas à l'idée de Samel de mettre en doute la décision de son frère. Il se contente de le suivre quand s'envola._

L'ambiance était détendue et calme au bunker, les seuls moments de folies étaient dû à Gabriel quand ils étaient envoyés d'humeur blagueuse ou quand Sam et Dean perdaient le contrôle de leurs grâces. Lucifer et Michael restaient, la plupart du temps, dans leurs chambres. Boudeurs, malgré leurs protestations dignes.

\- Les archanges ne boudent pas, Demel.

Cependant, les quatre autres célestes savaient ce qu'il était était vraiment. Même les humains le savaient. Malgré leurs efforts et leurs recherches, la grâce de Lucifer et Michael ne reviennent pas à leurs pleins pouvoirs.

\- Elles ne sont pas restaurées tant que nous n'aurons pas repris le Ciel.

C'étaient les mots de Gabriel. Ce dernier, comme Sam et Dean, l'était assez vite et soulignait cet état de fait. Il ne faisait rien pour aider ses frères. Ce qui n'a été qu'apprécié par la frustration et la morosité de ses frères aînés.

Les choses étaient, donc, assez calme depuis deux semaines. Ils se sont tous, décidés après le retour de la mère de Kévin, ont vraiment pris le temps de penser et d'assimiler tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement.

Ce qui ne signifiait pas que rien ne se passait. La preuve attendait que Sam était entré dans la salle de "conférence" où ils passaient, tous, le plus clair de leur temps. La table, pourtant de taille conséquente, était recouverte de desserts variés. Cette vue atypique figea Sam sur place. Quant au trio responsable, il s'immobilisa, comme coupable.

\- Eh, Sammy… Il y a une explication à tout ça.

\- En fait, Dean. Je ne vois pas, rien d'anormal si ce n'était.

Sam était sincère sur le sujet en déplaçant, avec soin, une coupe de fraises melba. S'il a chanté à quelque chose que Dean et Gabriel l'ont eu en commun, c'était bien leur amour pour la nourriture (et les desserts, en particulier) qui lui viendrait en premier.

\- Castiel est à l'origine de tout cela, Sam. Protesta Gabriel.

Le regard de Sam se pose sur Castiel qui avala sa sortie du tiramisu et dirigea un sourire penaud à Sam.

\- Dean et Gabriel semblent penser qu'il n'est pas convenable de ne pas avoir un dessert préféré.

Sam retint un sourire. Bien sur ! Castiel peinait, lui aussi, à s'adapter à une perte de puissance. Bien qu'il ait été remarquablement silencieux à ce sujet. Pourtant, devenir humain ne soit pas simple. Bien sûr que Dean et Gabriel étaient de la manière la plus amusante possible. Sam n'était pas un amateur de sucreries mais il a été admis que l'assortiment déposé ici était appétissant.

\- Et toi, Sam? Quel est ton dessert préféré?

-… Je suis un milkshake vanille puisque je suis sûr que les fruits ne sont pas une bonne réponse pour nos frères.

Les yeux de Gabriel et de Castiel brillèrent du même éclat de plaisir. Comme chaque fois qu'un Winchester faisait, inconsciemment, référence à leurs liens familiaux.

\- Je n'en vois pas sur la table. Souffla Castiel.

\- Une erreur regrettable. Les milkshakes sont certainement sur la liste de test.

Sam et Dean ne semblent pas commenter l'émotion apparente dans la voix des deux autres. Bien que Dean se décala, mal à l'aise avec la situation trop émotionnelle à son goût.

La légèreté du moment levé de l'arrivée de leurs aînés. Michael avait forcé Lucifer à l'accompagner si son expression était renfrognée et ses pieds traînants étaient une indication. Michael regarde la table avec dédain puis déclare à la cantonade qu'il était temps de reprendre le travail.

\- Michael, les anges ont été doucement levés. On a tous convenu d'attendre encore un peu… et de laisser Metatron marriner dans son jus. Répliqua, sèchement, Gabriel.

Une expression perplexe s'installa sur le visage de Lucifer et Michael à employé par leur frère. Elle était tellement semblable à celle de Castiel.

\- Il ne s'agit pas des années et de Métatron mais des dieux païens.

Cela amena Gabriel à se renfrogner. Sam et Dean ne surent pas de commentaire. Comme chasseurs humains, ils se sont bien passés de souvenirs à propos de dieux païens mais, comme archanges, c'était une toute autre histoire.

\- Quel est le soucis? Releva Michael n'était pas dans la réaction de Gabriel.

\- Notre frère s'inquiète de revoir sa famille de remplacement.

Le ton de Lucifer était méchant. Il regarda Gabriel avec anticipation. Il est clairement indiqué de réagir le frère qui l'ignorait totalement depuis leur aménagement au bunker. Il se trouve proche de réussir, bien entendu; aussi, Castiel intervint avec empressement.

\- Est-ce une nécessité urgente? Ils ont été beaucoup affaibli au moment où se préparait l'apocalypse.

C'était un tact inhabituel de la part de Castiel. Il est certain que le massacre de Lucifer de certaines divinités a été confirmé par le collectif des dieux païens. Ils s'étaient, tous, fait encore plus discrets.

\- Famille de ...

Heureusement, Michael n'approfondit pas. Le sujet était évidemment douloureux pour Gabriel.

\- Les païens restent puissants. Il faut prendre les devants. Créer une alliance, s'il le faut.

Cela surprit tout le monde que Michael peut envisager, avec sérieux, cette approche. Lucifer, sans surprise par contre, réagit avec hostilité.

\- Tu plaisantes! Ce ne sont même pas les créatures de notre père! Comment pouvez-tu…

\- Cela importe peu! Gabriel, penses-tu…

-Ils ne veulent pas entendre parler de moi. Coupa, vivement, Gabriel.

\- Nous devons, pourtant, leur parler.

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard. Leurs conversations silencieuses étaient devenues, depuis peu, encore plus facile.

\- Nous avons eu un contact. Déclara Dean.

\- Nous avons passé du temps avec les païens après notre départ du Ciel. C'étaient, surtout, des asiatiques. Approfondie, doucement, Sam.

\- Vraiment? S'étonna Gabriel.

\- Oui… Peut-être que nous avons aidé-il ...


	16. Chapter 16

_1835_

 _Samel et Demel avaient passé beaucoup de temps avec les humains… Avec un groupe en particulier, à vrai. Ils se appellent chasseurs. Sans que la majorité des humains le sache, ces chasseurs étaient leur première ligne de défense contre les monstres qui s'en prenaient à eux. Samel et Demel avaient été intrigués avaient déjà commencé à les marquer. Ils avaient été impressionnés par les forces de ces humains qui réussissaient à sortir vainqueurs contre les créatures plus fortes qu'eux. Ils étaient désavantagés et ne se battaient pas sur les armes de leur création mais ils ne cessaient jamais de se battre. Ils ne cherchaient pas de récompense ou même de reconnaissance. Ils se battaient pour eux-mêmes de reconnaissance. Ils se battaient pour eux-mêmes. Leur cause avait touché Samel et Demel qui avait décidé de les aider. Discrètement… Indirectement. Ils avaient approché quelques chasseurs pour leur donner des informations sur les créatures surnaturelles. Ils s'étaient contentés de faire ça jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un chasseur plus expérimenté. Assez sage pour ne pas utiliser excessivement des informations qu'on lui donnerait. Ils avaient attendus longtemps. Les chasseurs étaient méfiants et, il fallait le dire, ne vivaient pas longtemps. Finalement, les deux archanges avaient rencontré Samuel Colt. Le chasseur était curieux et inventif. C'était tout ce qu'ils recherchaient… Alors, ils ont été fournis et, étonnamment, Samuel et Demel avaient été bien accueillis. étaient contentés de faire ça jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un chasseur plus expérimenté. Assez sage pour ne pas utiliser excessivement des informations qu'on lui donnerait. Ils avaient attendus longtemps. Les chasseurs étaient méfiants et, il fallait le dire, ne vivaient pas longtemps. Finalement, les deux archanges avaient rencontré Samuel Colt. Le chasseur était curieux et inventif. C'était tout ce qu'ils recherchaient… Alors, ils ont été fournis et, étonnamment, Samuel et Demel avaient été bien accueillis. étaient contentés de faire ça jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un chasseur plus expérimenté. Assez sage pour ne pas utiliser excessivement des informations qu'on lui donnerait. Ils avaient attendus longtemps. Les chasseurs étaient méfiants et, il fallait le dire, ne vivaient pas longtemps. Finalement, les deux archanges avaient rencontré Samuel Colt. Le chasseur était curieux et inventif. C'était tout ce qu'ils recherchaient… Alors, ils ont été fournis et, étonnamment, Samuel et Demel avaient été bien accueillis. Le chasseur était curieux et inventif. C'était tout ce qu'ils recherchaient… Alors, ils ont été fournis et, étonnamment, Samuel et Demel avaient été bien accueillis. Le chasseur était curieux et inventif. C'était tout ce qu'ils recherchaient… Alors, ils ont été fournis et, étonnamment, Samuel et Demel avaient été bien accueillis._

 _Ils étaient restés quelques temps avec Colt. Ils lui avaient appris à construire des armes pour lutter contre les démons. Samuel était devenu un ami. Il n'avait pas hésité à promettre de garder secrète l'intervention des archanges. Samel et Demel l'avaient quitté avec quelques regrets alors que Samuel songeait à quitter la chasse._

 _Ils avaient beaucoup apprécié le séjour parmi les chasseurs. Ils étaient des guerriers qui n'attendaient ni gloire, ni remerciement. C'était des guerriers qui agissaient selon leurs propres règles et qui n'obéissaient à personne pour le bien des humains. Cela parlait beaucoup aux deux archanges. Sans en parler, ils surent qu'ils avaient trouvé leur voie. Ils aidaient ces soldats de l'ombre. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Il leur fallait simplement trouver le moyen d'agir sans se dévoiler. Ils ne savent pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer. Ce qui risquait d'arriver un jour ou l'autre s'ils interféraient avec ces hommes et femmes qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Il était certain que ces humains qui vivaient en marge de leur société attiraient, un jour, l'attention du Ciel si ce n ' était pas déjà fait depuis longtemps. Si les anges surveillaient avec plus d'attention ces humains en particulier, ils ne manquaient pas de repérer. Ce qui n'était pas possible. Samel et Demel étaient bien déterminés à ne jamais revenir au ciel. A moins, peut-être, que ce ne soit soit à leur condition. Rien n'était moins sûr, cependant. Le Ciel n'était plus leur foyer depuis longtemps, la Terre l'était! A l'heure actuelle, aucun d'eux ne concevait avoir le désir, un jour, de rentrer au Paradis. Pour le moment, ils voudraient se montrer extrêmement prudents s'ils persistaient à vouloir interagir avec ces humains. Samel et Demel étaient bien déterminés à ne jamais revenir au ciel. A moins, peut-être, que ce ne soit soit à leur condition. Rien n'était moins sûr, cependant. Le Ciel n'était plus leur foyer depuis longtemps, la Terre l'était! A l'heure actuelle, aucun d'eux ne concevait avoir le désir, un jour, de rentrer au Paradis. Pour le moment, ils voudraient se montrer extrêmement prudents s'ils persistaient à vouloir interagir avec ces humains. Samel et Demel étaient bien déterminés à ne jamais revenir au ciel. A moins, peut-être, que ce ne soit soit à leur condition. Rien n'était moins sûr, cependant. Le Ciel n'était plus leur foyer depuis longtemps, la Terre l'était! A l'heure actuelle, aucun d'eux ne concevait avoir le désir, un jour, de rentrer au Paradis. Pour le moment, ils voudraient se montrer extrêmement prudents s'ils persistaient à vouloir interagir avec ces humains._

Sam et Dean avaient déjà pu constater que certains dieux païens s'en sortaient mieux que d'autres à terme de puissance. Ceux dont la religion avait su résister au dieu unique. Les dieux celtes et grecs, par exemple, auraient dû revoir leur façon de vivre et acheter de la puissance. Mais d'autres dieux, donc, vivraient toujours confortablement avec de nombreux fidèles. Les dieux hindous, surtout, mais aussi d'autres. Gabriel leur apprit, ainsi, que même s'il n'a jamais été cotoyé, il savait que Fuxi se portait bien.

C'est ainsi que Sam et Dean s'étaient retrouvés avec Gabriel et Castiel dans le grand hall d'une villa immense au sud de la Chine. Bien entendu, Lucifer et Michael avaient protesté. Cependant, tous les autres avaient convenu qu'il valait mieux tenir à distance ces archanges en particulier, loin des dieux païens. Au moins pour le moment. Gabriel les avait, donc, conduit sans hésitation près de la propriété de Fuxi et demander, avec une politesse insoupçonnée, une audience avec le maître des lieux. La démarche avait d'abord surpris les deux archanges / chasseurs mais Gabriel avait, rapidement, comblé leurs lacunes. Apparemment, les plus anciens dieux étaient pointilleux sur l'étiquette.

Finalement, au bout d'une longue heure d'attente, Sam et Dean le trouvèrent inchangé. Il portait toujours les cheveux longs et une fine barbe bien entretenue. Le dieu portait, alors, une tenue traditionnelle aux tons sombres. Et, comme à l'époque, il dégageait une profonde sagesse.

Fuxi les accueillit d'un grand sourire, ignorant volontairement Gabriel et Castiel.

\- Samel, Demel! Quel plaisir de vous voir dans ma demeure! Où étiez-vous, donc?

\- Eh, Fuxi! Nous avons fait le choix de redéfinir humain voilà quelques temps déjà. Expliqua Dean, sommairement.

\- Humains? Quelle drôle d'idée! Il semblerait que vous ayez beaucoup à raconter. Venez, nous allons converser autour d 'une tasse de thé.

Dean et Sam retinrent une grimace mais suivirent l'illustre dieu. Une heure ne fût pas trop de la suite pour parler de ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis leur séparation.

Fuxi se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise quand apprit l'identité humaine de ses invités.

\- Saviez-vous que vous étiez connus jusqu'ici. Beaucoup de créatures craignent les Winchester. Avec raison, apparaît-il.

Un silence dû au malaise s'installa sans qu'ils soient connus ne savaient comment interpréter les paroles du dieu. Celui-ci était bien trop calme pour donner la moindre indication.

Finalement, après quelques instants, le masque vierge qu'il arborait se féla d'un sourire.

Peu de savoir que les Winchester sont, en vérité, les archanges que l'on convoite tant ces jours.

Gabriel s'avère légèrement en mode protecteur… ou plutôt plutôt plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Fuxi ne fit que sourire alors que qu'un serviteur (humain) lui servait une tasse de thé.

\- Paix, archange. Je ne veux aucun mal à ces petits. J'annonçais qu'un fait.

Cela ne semble pas rassurer pour autant ni Gabriel, ni Castiel qui restèrent tendus.

\- Je suis certain que beaucoup cesseront cette traque lorsque votre identité sortira. Peu, aujourd'hui, désir faire face aux Winchester. Je peux vous dire qu'un vent de panique soufflé pourrait trouver que les Winchester sont des archanges.

\- Nous sommes venus pour cela justement. Nous voulons que nous assurons que les dieux ne s'en prennent pas à Sam et Dean. Votre soutenir serait apprécier.

Fuxi prit, avec calme, une gorgée de son l 'avant de secouer la tête.

Je ne vais rien faire de tel, Gabriel. Ca s'est rencontré impossible. Les Winchester, je suis certain, ne cesseront pas la chasse à cause de leur statut retrouvé. Les miens ont le droit de se défendre comme ils l'entendent.

Castiel se décala, plus hostile soudain, mais se figea à la main lever du dieu chinois.

\- Cependant, je vais faire savoir à mes yeux qu'ils pourraient être peu judicieux d'aller chercher querelle auprès de vous.

Fuxi reprit une gorgée de sa boisson mais, comme il était évident qu'il n'en avait pas fini, aucun d'eux ne risquait de prendre la parole.

\- Vous deux, petits, étiez déjà une grande menace en tant qu'un simple mortel. Je n'ose imaginer ce que ce sera lorsque vous serez en pleine possession de vos moyens. Mais devrais-je déjà leur dire que les Winchester et les archanges ne sont qu'un?

Les deux frères en question étaient prêts à répondre par la négative mais Gabriel les prit de vitesse en répondant positivement. L'ancien message de Dieu leur offrit un regard d'excuse et s'expliqua:

\- Je sais que vous ne vous sentez pas prêts à vous dévoiler et j'aimerai vous donner plus de temps…

\- Mais on n'en a pas. Grommela Dean.

\- Pas avec autant de créatures auprès de vous. Et certainement pas à cause de Metatron!

Dean échangea un regard mécontent avec Sam. Bien qu'ils soient conscients de ne pas avoir le choix, ils n'en étaient pas moins irrités. Ils auraient voulu avoir le temps de s'adapter… Pour une fois! Ou, encore une fois, ce droit leur était retiré. Apparement, leurs actions au cours des années avaient eu pour impact sur les créatures qu'ils ne l'avaient envisagé. Leur "renommée" était assez grande pour que des créatures recherchent les éviter activement. Aussi, si se dévoiler comme archanges leur permettait d'avoir certains problèmes… Ainsi soit-il! Ils se révèlent.

\- Dans ce cas, je ferais savoir aux miens ce qu'il est en est. Bien que je vous apprécie, mes petits, mieux vaut qu'on limite nos entretiens.

Comprenant le licenciement polie, les archanges se levèrent et suivent le serviteur humain hors de la propriété.

Dès qu'ils étaient hors de celle-ci, Dean lâcha un profond soupir de soulagement.

\- Eh bien! Ce n'était pas dérangeant du tout de voir que des créatures sont aussi bien installées.

\- Fuxi a beaucoup de fidèles. Assez pour ne pas vivre… disons dans la clandestinité. Déclara Sam, sans cesser de fixer la villa.

\- Il est l'un des dieux les moins sanguinaires, si ça peut vous rassurer. Les informa Gabriel.

Sam et Dean ne répondirent pas et Castiel, lui aussi, sembla mal à l'aise avec le sujet.

\- On n'a plus rien à faire ici. Rentrons au bunker. Déclara, finalement, Sam.

Il n'en tombe pas davantage pour leur faire quitter les lieux. Ils étaient bien décidés à profiter des derniers moments de paix avant que la nouvelle se propage. Comment deviner la réaction des dieux et des autres créatures apprendraient la vérité sur les Winchester. Certains de ces êtres allaient, peuvent être, se tiennent loin mais ce ne serait, certainement, pas le cas de tous. Alors, autant profiter du calme tant qu'il durerait.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils avaient prévu…

Ils réalisèrent que leur plan était compromis dès leur arrivée au bunker. L'atmosphère de leur foyer empestait l'inquiétude, la peur et la colère. Sam et Dean grimacèrent lorsque leurs sens ont été agressés par ces émotions. L'empathie accumule des anges n'était pas une des capacités qu'ils avaient été ravis de retrouver.

\- Que se passe-t-il? S'alarma Castiel.

La pièce principale du bunker était exceptionnellement bondée. En plus de Michael et Lucifer, Gadreel et une dizaine d'anges inconnus étaient attablés, agités. Lucifer se tourna vers eux avec un regard sombre qui fit frémir les deux jeunes frères.

\- Metatron veut rencontrer Samel et Demel. Bientôt.

Dean jura et serra les poings. Il était tout à fait prêt à revoir l'ange qui avait eu trompé. L'ange à cause il y avait failli perdre son petit frère. Encore!


	17. Chapter 17

_1850_

 _Les chasseurs étaient vraiment un groupe curieu. Combatifs, déterminés. Samel et Demel ne se lassaient pas de rencontrer et de discuter avec eux. Ce qui n'était pas facile parce qu'ils étaient aussi très paranoïaques et méfiants. Ils avaient tendance à ne pas laisser des inconnus s'approcher d'eux. Surtout si ces inconnus étaient aussi étranges que Samel et Demel… d'un point de vu humain. Donc, Demel et Samel avaient décidé d'agir en humain. D'agir en chasseurs! Ca s'était révélé étonnamment facile! Sans doute parce que les chasseurs étaient des guerriers. Ces guerriers de l'humanité n'étaient pas si différents des anges, au fond. Ni Demel, ni Samel auraient eu eu de mal à se glisser dans le rôle des chasseurs et à se lier avec ces humains._

 _C'est, d'ailleurs, en côtoyant les chasseurs que les deux archanges apprirent l'existence d'un autre groupe de combattants du surnaturel. Bien que "combattants" ne soit pas vraiment le bon terme puisqu'ils se contentaient d'étudier tous ces phénomènes et créatures… Et d'étudier, éventuellement, les chasseurs. Suffisamment pour piquer leur intérê s'étaient, donc, intéressés, discrètement, à ces hommes de lettres. Ils avaient écouté les propos des chasseurs et appris que la mystérieuse organisation existait depuis bien longtemps. Il était évident que si l'organisation s'ouvrait davantage aux chasseurs les deux groupes, réunis, pourraient faire des choses exceptionnelles pour leur espèce._

 _Ainsi, sans même avoir à se consulter, Samel et Demel surent ce qu'ils feraient dans les années à venir._

Le rendez-vous était fixé à un endroit neutre. du moins aussi neutre qu'il pouvait l'être étant donné la nature des êtres impliqués. Ils avaient choisi l'Alaska, principalement pour son isolement. Ils voulaient limiter les dégâts au maximum. Ils n'avaient aucune idée du nombre d'alliés qui se tenaient encore derrière Metatron. Ils avaient pris un maximum de précaution pour préserver leurs identités et cela avait semblé être une réussite mais qui savait… Jusqu'à présent, la chance n'avait jamais semblé être du côté des Winchester ; pourquoi cela changerait, maintenant ? Bref, des précautions avaient été prises pour un éventuel combat.

Michael, Lucifer et Gabriel seraient présents, bien sûr, protégés par un puissant sortilège de Gabriel. Les aînés des êtres célestes avaient suffisamment récupérés pour faire de sérieux dégâts. Ils étaient à peine plus fort que des humains mais ils n'avaient pas hésité à accompagner leurs frères pour la rencontre.

Le changement chez eux avaient été subtile mais suffisant pour que Sam et Dean leur fassent confiance pour assurer leurs arrières. Apparemment, ils avaient réalisé que le sort de leur espèce était, ici, en jeu. En tous cas, ils se préoccupaient, maintenant, assez de leurs frères pour mettre de côté les désirs du "Père de tous" et oublier leur querelle. Il fallait dire que, déjà, la situation était alarmiste pour les anges. La chute avait, en elle-même, fait beaucoup de morts ou de blessés et toute la guerre civile qui avait eu lieu sur Terre par la suite n'avait fait que réduire dangereusement le nombre d'anges. Et c'était sans prendre en compte, tous les événements qui avaient précédé la chute. Cette chute de la population céleste était une catastrophe si l'on tenait compte du fait que seul Dieu pouvait arriver créer de nouveaux anges et qu'il avait prouvé qu'il se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à ses créations. Ils étaient seuls et pour préserver leur espèce, MIchael et Lucifer avaient bien compris que les premières étapes consistaient à se pardonner et à mettre fin à tous les combats internes.

Pour commencer, il fallait éliminer Métatron de l'équation. Ensuite, les archanges se chargeraient de remettre les choses en ordre. Ils viendraient avec un plan plus tard…

Donc, voila pourquoi Sam, Dean et Castiel se tenaient, avec quelques autres anges dans un coin aussi reculé. Les autres archanges et anges étaient cachés pour le moment. Dean fit craquer sa nuque, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais aimé attendre mais Sam savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Pour avoir l'avantage et, espérons le, prendre Metatron par surprise ; ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que Sam et Dean dissimulent leur grâce. Avec un peu de chance, le scribe n'avait pas été informé de l'identité "humaine" des archanges perdus. Seulement, ni Dean, ni Sam n'avaient caché leurs grâces depuis qu'ils les avaient retrouvées. Ils n'avaient fait que s'entraîner pour rester en contrôle. C'était étrange de la dissimuler de nouveau. Sam ne réalisait que maintenant combien il avait accepté la situation… accepté sa véritable nature. Apparement, c'était la même chose pour Dean.

Heureusement, l'arrivée de Metatron détourna leur attention. Des anges étaient déployés en éventail derrière lui, leurs visages étaient vierges d'émotion mais ils ne pouvaient plus cacher ce qu'ils ressentaient à Dean et Sam. L'une des premières choses qu'ils avaient réalisé, c'était combien les grâces et les âmes étaient révélatrices. Toutes les émotions étaient apparentes pour eux, maintenant. C'est ainsi qu'ils surent que les anges, derrière Metatron, étaient nerveux et hésitants. Ils n'étaient pas certains de leur allégeance.

\- Les Winchester ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Cette affaire ne vous concerne pas !

La surprise de Metatron renforça le trouble de ses alliés. Ils s'inquiétaient déjà de ne pas se trouver dans le même camps que les deux jeunes archanges que le Ciel avait pleuré… Mais, à présent, ils réalisaient qu'ils devraient combattre les chasseurs qui avaient battu Lucifer et Michael. Ils ignoraient encore que les chasseurs et les jeunes archanges étaient les mêmes êtres ; c'était rapidement devenu évident. Après toutes ces années autour des Winchester, les anges avaient appris la prudence. Aucun d'eux n'était pressé d'entamer un corps à corps contre les chasseurs… D'où leur hésitation.

C'était le moment que deux frères attendaient. Après un échange de regard, ils libérèrent leur emprise sur leurs grâces.

Certains des anges se figèrent mais la plupart ne réagirent que négativement à la révélation. Ils s'en étaient doutés, à vrai dire. Il était clair qu'ils ne pourraient pas rallier tous les anges… Surtout pas avec l'opinion que les êtres célestes avaient sur ceux qui choisissent, volontairement, de tomber comme Samel et Demel avait choisi de le faire. Les anges qui étaient restés jusqu'à maintenant au côté de Metatron ne changeraient plus de camp malgré les espérances de certains.

De l'avis de Dean et Sam, la bataille était inévitable depuis le début. Cependant, pour la première fois, les deux Winchester ne ressentaient pas d'appréhension. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils ne s'engageaient pas en craignant pour leur vie. Ils avaient le bon espoir de sortir de cette bataille tous les deux en vie.

Tous les anges qui ont eu rejoints étaient pas présents pour cette confrontation mais ils étaient encore plus nombreux que ceux fidèles à Metatron.

Ce dernier malgré sa surprise et son appréhension à la découverte de l'identité des derniers archanges se reproduit rapidement et semble même satisfait de ce dernier retournement de situation.

Sans quitter des yeux Sam, Dean et Castiel (ses seuls ennemis visibles), il s'adresse à ses fidèles en désignant ses adversaires d'un geste négligeant.

\- Voyez mes amis! C'est pire que je ne le pensais. Samel et Demel ne sont pas seulement des traîtres, des anges tombés! Ils sont les Winchester! Ceux là qui sont responsables de nos malheurs!

Metatron se détourna à demi pour pouvoir voir ses alliés. Sam serra les dents et il vit son frère serrer les poings. Dean voulait rager de ne pas pouvoir attaquer d'emblée le scribe à cause de qui Sam avait été à deux doigts de mourir.

Sam voulait l'avouer, Métatron était doué avec les mots. Des siècles passés parmi les humains, à lire toutes sortes d'ouvrages lui ayant appris l'art de la manipulation. Pas étonnant qu'ils avaient eu du mal à rallier les anges à leur cause! Sans doute n'auraient-ils pas réussi sans les trois autres archanges à leurs côtés.

\- A cause de l'être, Castiel nous a trahis et a participé à la disparition de nos dirigeants tant aimés.

A chaque mot de Métatron, l'hostilité croissait. Pas seulement dans son camp… Les anges qui se tenaient au côté de Sam et Dean réagissaient, avec violence, aux mensonges du scribe de Dieu.

\- En parlant de vos dirigeants, Métatron. Intervint Dean, comme convenu. Tu as jeté un coup d'oeil du côté de la cage dernièrement?

Métatron se crispa. C'était un non! Il réalisa, alors, pour la première fois, combien leur trio était détendu. Dean lui décocha ce sourire arrogant qui irritait autant qu'il inquiétait les ennemis réguliers des Winchester.

\- Ton petit sortilège pour éjecter les anges à bien marché. Peut-être même trop bien ...

Metatron et ses alliés n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. La phrase de Dean suffit à Gabriel pour se révéler. Les Winchester n'auraient pas été pariés sur lui pour le faire. Après tout, l'ancien messager de Dieu avait passé des millénaires à se cacher, en particulier des siens. Pourtant, il se révèle dans toute sa gloire, sans plus cacher sa grâce. Sa présence causa un véritable choc à leurs adversaires. Pour beaucoup, Gabriel était tout simplement mort. Cependant, apparaissent de ses frères aînés les fit frémir. Bien sûr, aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à devoir combattre les archanges. Ils s'étaient préparés à être confrontés à quelques anges et à Demel et Samel, des archanges affaiblis et sans contrôle de leurs grâces… Au lieu de quoi, ils ont fait face à Winchester avec des pouvoirs d'archanges et à tous les archanges vivants .

Metatron dissimula assez bien son propre inquiétude mais il était clair qu'il aurait voulu être à des kilomètres. Il se reprit et s'adressa à ses partisans.

\- Voyez! La traîtrise des archanges est plus grande que je le pensais! Gabriel nous a abandonné. Et Michael et Lucifer… Ils ne sont pas venus à notre secours. Au contraire ! Ils protègent Castiel.

Les fanatiques au côté de Métatron devraient plus hargneux à chacun des ses mots. Inutile d'essayer de leur parler pour les rallier à leur cause… Ceux qui restaient nourrissaient trop de rancunes pour être convaincus.

Métatron sourit alors que les dagues étaient tirées de toutes les pièces. Ensuite, il fit un pas un arrière et l'enfer se déchaîna.


	18. Chapter 18

1900

Demel et Samel ne pensaient pas rencontrer d'humains plus méfiants que les chasseurs mais il s'avérait que les hommes de lettres étaient bien pires. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils étaient parvenus à entrer en contact avec quelques membres de cette société secrète et ils n'étaient pas parvenus à gagner leur confiance. Ils n'étaient même pas en contact avec les "hauts gradés" malgré certains secrets et précieux sortilèges que les deux archanges leur avaient confiés. Demel et Samel persistaient, cependant. Ils espéraient que les hommes de lettres finiraient par leur faire confiance et les convier à faire partie de leur petit groupe.

Les deux archanges étaient de plus en plus intrigués par ces hommes. Plus ils en apprenaient sur eux, plus ils étaient surpris par la somme des connaissances qu'ils détenaient. Ils étaient que s'ils n'avaient pas appris à si bien se dissimuler ; les hommes de lettres auraient découvert leur véritable identité. Aucun d'eux ne pensaient qu'ils auraient aimé la façon dont auraient réagi ces hommes. Ceux-ci connaissaient les anges mais ils ne devaient pas savoir comment les tuer. Il était déjà étonnant qu'ils croient vraiment en l'existence des anges. Ceux-ci avaient déserté depuis trop longtemps la Terre. Donc, s'ils connaissaient les anges, que connaissaient-ils d'autres ? C'est ce que voulaient savoir Samel et Demel. Ils voulaient s'assurer qu'aider les hommes de lettres étaient une bonne chose… Sur le long terme. Pour cela, il fallait qu'ils entrent dans la société. Si les hommes de lettres se révélaient une bonne chose pour l'humanité, ils resteraient et leur confiraient d'autres secrets soigneusement choisis. Dans le cas contraire, ils disparaîtraient simplement.

Dean et Sam avaient vu, à plusieurs reprises, des anges se combattrent. Cela avait toujours été effrayant et intimidant. Cela n'avait jamais manqué de leur rappeler qu'en tant qu'humains, ils n'étaient rien de plus que les fourmis pour les anges… Petits et à la vie courte et facile à prendre. Maintenant, ils étaient des archanges… ou l'étaient redevenus, peu importe. Cependant, ils ne l'avaient pas encore assimilé et malgré leurs nouvelles puissances, ils se percevaient toujours comme les humains. Des humains vulnérables au milieu de ce combat. Les deux frères restèrent proches l'un de l'autre mais, à vrai dire, ils n'eurent pas réellement l'occasion de se joindre à la bataille. Pour une fois, ils avaient des renforts de taille. Et pas des moindres ! Les archanges les entouraient, protecteurs. Ils avaient tous lus sur la bible, ils avaient tous lus sur la colère des archanges. Ils avaient été témoins. Du moins, ils le croyaient… Ce qui se passa sur ce champ de bataille prouva qu'ils en étaient loin. Les archanges les défendaient avec une rage et une détermination que les Winchester n'avaient jamais. Ils défendaient leurs petits frères avec un tel acharnement que leur véritable forme transparaissait à travers leur navire. Pas au point de brûler les yeux des autres créatures mais assez pour que tous humains réalisent qu'ils étaient autres choses. Ils ne laissaient approchés que de rares anges. Tous les alliés des Winchester se battaient, avec violence, parce qu'ils ne voulaient plus perdre leurs petits frères. Leurs petits frères qui, pour beaucoup, étaient la solution pour la sauvegarde du Ciel.

Sam et Dean avaient entendu parlé certains des anges du paradis. Celui-ci étaient déjà en grave difficulté avant le sort de Métatron et ses conséquences. Beaucoup d'anges étaient morts au cours des dernières années. Beaucoup trop ! Depuis que les anges étaient descendus sur Terre, les conflits n'avaient pas cessé. Les massacres s'étaient succédés au point de réduire considérablement l'effectif du Ciel. Le paradis s'était affaibli à un tel point que les anges craignaient que les âmes soient libérées sur Terre. Pour les anges qui les avaient rejoint, le retour des plus jeunes archanges et l'alliance des plus âgés signifiaient une chance pour que le paradis revienne à des jours plus glorieux.

La bataille prit, donc, fin assez rapidement. Les quelques anges qui s'étaient alliés à Métatron et qui avaient survécu se rendirent lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils ne pourraient plus obtenir la victoire.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les événements se calmèrent qu'ils réalisèrent quelque chose de crucial.

\- Métatron a fichu le camp. Siffla, soudain, Dean.

Une fureur net se lisait sur le visage de Dean comme sur ceux de tous ses alliés. Ils n'étaient pas seulement en colère d'avoir laissé échapper l'ange qui avait causé tant de problèmes ; ils étaient aussi furieux que ce dernier continue ses actes de lâcheté. De plus, qui sait jusqu'où il continuerait d'aller dans sa quête de pouvoir et de vengeance ; surtout maintenant que les archanges, contre qui il nourrissait rancune, étaient de retour.

\- On s'occupera de lui plus tard. Intervint Michaël d'une voix sombre. On a d'autres soucis.

Son regard était posé sur les anges rassemblés autour des archanges, alliés et ennemis. Son regard n'était pas aussi stoïque qu'il avait eu l'habitude d'être. Un signe révélateur que son expérience sans pouvoir, ou presque, avait porté ses fruits.

\- Nous allons retourner au paradis et essayer de tous stabiliser. Gabriel, il va falloir que tu rappelles tout le monde.

Gabriel, bien que visiblement tendu, hocha la tête. C'était le plan depuis le début. Évincer Métatron (même s'il aurait été préférable de le capturer) et retourner au Paradis. Sam et Dean ignorait ce que comptait faire exactement les aînés des archanges mais ils ne pensaient pas que l'un d'eux souhaite prendre seul le pouvoir. Plus maintenant.

Les deux frères laissèrent leurs regards se déplacer sur les autres archanges, leurs frères aînés. Si Lucifer observait les choses à l'écart et à surveiller les prisonniers ; Michael s'employait à rassurer les anges debout et Gabriel se chargeait de soigner les blesser. Castiel se déplaça jusqu'à se tenir à la droite de Sam.

\- Les choses sont en train de changer. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu les archanges aussi unis depuis les premiers jours.

\- Espérons que c'est pour le mieux. Murmura Sam.


	19. Chapter 19

_1912_

 _Ca avait été long et difficile mais ils avaient mais ils avaient, finalement réussi à gagner la confiance des hommes de lettres. Leur fonctionnement avait été assez simple à comprendre tant qu'il était semblable à celui du Ciel. Autant rigide et imperméable au changement. Les plus hauts rangs communiquaient difficilement leurs informations avec les membres des niveaux plus bas. Avec raison ou non: c'était sujet à argument. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que s'ils ne changeaient pas, cela serait préjudiciable à leur organisation précieuse. De cela, Samel et Demel en étaient certains. Ils avaient glissé quelques allusions subtiles mais personne n'en avait encore tenu compte. On ne leur faisait pas assez confiance pour cela._

 _Les archanges avaient, finalement, confié leur véritable nature aux plus hauts gradés de cette branche des hommes de lettres. Ils n'auraient pas pu le cacher bien plus longtemps qu'ils comptaient vraiment faire. Malgré ses défauts de fonctionnement, cette organisation avait un grand potentiel. Si les chasseurs et les hommes de lettres apprennent à mieux travailler des ensembles, ils veulent d'une efficacité redoutable dans la sécurité des non-initiés. Samel et Demel avaient, donc, choisi de faire confiance à cette société avec leur plus grand secret. Ils comptaient bien leur confier quelques unes de leurs connaissances pour aider à lutter contre le mal que les leurs auraient participé activement à créer et à répandre._

 _Demel se tenait appuyé contre un pilier de la salle de réunion, les yeux sur son frère. Il savait qu'il avait peur à tous les humains de la pièce en restant ainsi immobile mais il fallait se montrer moins accessible que son frère; son frère trop confiant ..._

 _Il veillait aussi à ce que son frère ne donne pas trop d'informations sensibles aux humains. Bien qu'il apprécie beaucoup, Demel était conscient que les humains ont déjà reçu la sagesse pour exploiter beaucoup d'entres elles. D'ailleurs, ils ne pouvaient pas se risquer à s'attarder beaucoup plus longtemps ici. Il serait de plus en plus tentant de confier de lourds secrets de l'Univers à ceux qui étaient, maintenant, devenus leurs amis. Encore quelques années et ils partaient en dépit du fait de se sentir bien ici. Ils en étaient conscients, tous les deux._

 _Samel cessa sa conférence à proposer du Purgatoire et de ses occupants et croisa son regard quand perçus son changement d'humeur. Ils avaient toujours été sensés à ce genre de choses mais c'était devenu plus intense depuis qu'ils ressemblaient à tous les deux. Maintenant, ils percevaient le plus subtil changement. Samel lui adressa un sourire destiné à lui allégué l'esprit mais il était forcé. Ils avaient discuté de leur prochain départ. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord; encore deux ans et ils partaient. Ils recherchaient un nouveau foyer. Encore! Seulement, tous les deux étaient fatigués de cette fuite et de cette solitude._

Si l'Enfer était étouffant de chaleur, sombre et sale; le Paradis était tout son contraire avec ses salles éblouissantes et inceptisées. Pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, Sam et Dean étaient de retour dans leur première maison et ils étaient loin d'en être ravis. Ils ont voulu revenir au ciel depuis fort longtemps et rien n'a changé. D'ailleurs, d'après la posture raide de Gabriel, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à ressentir cela. Pour Lucifer, c'était difficile à dire mais il ne fallait pas, non plus, être à l'aise de revenir ici. En vérité, seul Michael apparaît clairement détendu de revenir chez lui. Lui semblait se sentir à un endroit. Il s'était dirigé vers les bureaux et donner quelques instructions, au moins pour les premiers jours qui avaient été été clair que les anges n ' étaient plus tout à fait prêts à suivre aveuglément les ordres d'un archange. Les aînés de ceux-ci s'étaient chargés de rassurer, de leur mieux, les anges tandis que Sam et Dean se tenaient immobiles dans un coin, mal à l'aise. Aucun de leurs souvenirs frais du Ciel n'était bons; qu'ils soient archanges ou non.

Au bout d'un moment, Gabriel se détacha du groupe qu'il formait avec Michael, Lucifer et certaines anges et s'approcha d'appels.

\- Venez, donc, par là, les Winchester.

Les deux frères le suivirent avec joie à travers le dédale de couloirs, ravis d'échapper à l'atmosphère pesante de cette pièce. Sam lisait les noms qui sur les portes qui se succédaient, un peu perplexe. Même ses souvenirs d'archange ne l'aidaient à comprendre. Gabriel sourit.

\- Vous ne veniez pas souvent dans cette section du Ciel. Il est normal que tu ne t'en souvienne pas, Sam. Du moins, pour le moment. Ce sont les paradis personnels des âmes sous notre garde.

Sam et Dean s'entre-regardèrent, un peu plus perplexe, songeant au nombre d'âmes qui se trouvent au Paradis et qui demandent encore arriver chaque jour… Ils avaient du mal à imaginer comment un tel accueil était possible. le concept dépassait leurs esprits encore branchés en mode humain.

Gabriel sourit encore, comme s'il devinait leur problème. Finalement, il s'arrêta devant une porte dont le nom était bien connu des Winchester.

\- Ash! S'exclama Dean.

\- Mes frères ignorant que votre ami a… hacké le Ciel. Je suis impressionné.

\- On le sait ça. Il nous a emmené durant notre court séjour au Paradis. Déclara Dean.

Sam resta silencieux à ce sujet, encore amer sur ce séjour et sur toutes les retombées qui avaient suivi.

\- Ce ne devait être que les débuts de vos amis. Son réseau s'est beaucoup étendu, je pense.

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte, dévoilant la vue du RoadHouse bondé. En effet, Ash semble avoir augmenté son fils ré et Dean reconnaissant certaines de ses personnes comme étant des chasseurs. Ca n'étonna qu'à peine les deux frères de découvrir le choix des personnes qu'Ash avait choisi d'inviter… chez lui. Ils redoutaient, donc, autant qu'ils s'impatientaient de rencontrer certaines des personnes que Ash n'aurait pas manqué d'accueillir.

Gabriel les poussa, sans douceur, dans le paradis personnel trop bondé et les suivis. Des murmures plus forts s'élevèrent aussitôt à leur entrée et aux regards qu'ils recevaient; Sam et Dean surent qu'ils les concernaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez? Retournez à vos affaires! Perça la voix de Ash.

Le trio de nouveaux venus se tourna vers Ash qui lança un regard méfiant à Gabriel avant de s'approcher avec un grand sourire et une bière à la main.

\- Si je m'attendais! Sam et Dean! Et vous êtes…?

\- Gabriel, archange.

Ash ne cligna même pas des yeux. Il fallait déjà connaître les dernières nouvelles du Ciel. Il tourna simplement son attention sur les frères Winchester et sourit.

\- Il y a du monde qui sera ravi de vous voir… Vous êtes seulement en visite ou vous êtes vraiment morts, cette fois.

\- C'est compliqué, Ash. Murmura Sam alors qu'il suivait l'homme jusqu'à une table du fond.

Arrivés là, ils se figèrent transmis virent qui étaient attablés. Il y avait là Ellen et Bobby… Des personnes qui avaient tant compté pour les frères qu'ils en tremblaient, les trouvèrent assis, là, ensembles.

Les retrouvailles étaient dures et joyeuses à la fois tandis que les Winchester informaient leurs amis des derniers événements de leurs vies. Ce fût un réel soulagement de découvrir que leur statut d'archanges ne change rien pour eux. Leur famille construite autour de lourdes épreuves les acceptaient encore et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

La conversation continue sur les anciens alliés et amis des frères qui passaient régulièrement au "bar paradis". Apparemment, avoir été un allié des Winchester suffisait à voir ouvrir les portes du RoadHouse. Ce ne fût qu'après une bonne demi-heure que les deux frères remarquaient l'absence du propriétaire légitime de ce petit bout de paradis.

\- Où est Ash? Releva Sam.

\- Il est allé chercher quelques personnes spéciales. Déclara Bobby avec un sourire.

Sam et Dean posaient plus de questions lorsqu'une voix quasi inconnue mais qu'ils reconnaissaient, pourtant, retentit quasi instantanément derrière eux.

\- Dean ... Sam ...

Les deux chasseurs se crispèrent, craignant de se retourner mais un signe encourageant de Gabriel les poussa à s'exécute.

C'était bien elle! Leur mère était là! Ils remarquèrent, à peine, leur père derrière elle. Tout ce qui comptait, pour le moment, c'était elle. Marie commença à s'avancer et Dean ne résista pas plus longtemps à se précipiter à sa rencontre. Enlaçant sa mère comme il en rêvait depuis des années. Dean s'abandonna à l'étreinte d'une façon quasi inédite. Il ne s'était pas permis de se montrer aussi vulnérable envers son frère. Dean se prélassa dans l'étreinte de sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse qu'il manquait quelqu'un d'essentiel.

\- Sammy! Appela-t-il d'une voix rauque en levant la tête vers son frère.

Sam avait encore cette expression abjecte sur le visage. Celle que Dean voyait trop souvent, depuis trop d'années. Celle qui contenait trop de culpabilité, celle de ne pas être assez bon… Cette peur d'être exclue. Dean haïssait que son frère se sente comme ça et il détestait ne rien pouvoir y faire. Depuis que Sam avait découvert ce que Azazel lui avait fait bébé… Peut-être même avant, même inconsciemment, si ce que Sam lui avait dit pendant les épreuves était vrai. Cela n'aurait jamais dû le freiner pour étreindre leur mère! Il fallut un mot de celle-ci, cependant, pour le dé tendit le principal vers son plus jeune fils en l'appelant par ce surnom sur lequel Sam avait repris tout le monde, même Dean. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'avancer et de prendre à la fois Dean et Marie dans une étroite étreinte.


End file.
